Western Vampire
by IdioticSurvivor123
Summary: Marie and her family move to a new town. During their first day there, Marie meets a Jonathan Morgan, a man who can change her life forever. Will this 200 year old vampire blow his, and his friends' disguise? Set in 1800s.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A story based loosly on Laura's RP forum.**

**MFB: Hey! My RP forum. You mean Black Lake? **

**AN: Yep! and not any of my characters. Yours.**

**MFB: This better turn out good.**

**AN: Oh! Before I forget, this story does have some Twilight characters. Edward no, sorry. Jacob, no sorry. It's based in the 1800s. Guess what, Carlisle is. He's the doctor and 'father' of three male vampires. **

**MFB: Only Carlisle? And three vamps no one knows? Why?**

**AN: Because the storys need a specific category. I can't just make a story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Marie McClintock never dreamed one of her worst nightmares would become reality. Moving to a new, smaller city with her father and older brother, Michael, she'll learn that some people are better off unknown. It all starts when Marie and her family move to Oklahoma, the summer night is just like any others, except it holds dark secrets Marie wishes she didn't know.

~*~

**MPOV:**

My name is Marianne McClintock, but I prefer to be called Marie. I'm eighteen years old. My brother, Michael, is 20. My mother died when I was born. I love to read, except my father's stories, they're all my father talks about.

I loved Seattle, but my father wanted a smaller town so he could write his stories. His name is Thaddeus A. McClintock. He writes nonstop. Teaching me and my brother Michael, proper English and grammar.

The stage pulled up to the depo at 12:00 pm. My father had taken a train out here a month before and bought a piece of land that the creek ran through. He had come out a couple weeks before with some of our belongings, my brother and I were to stay until he sent for us in Seattle.

"Ok, I bought four horses and a carriage." My father said as he headed toward the stables.

"I'll go with you." Michael said. He always helped our father.

My father sent me to the General store, to pick up some canned goods. As I was walking past the saloon, a young man bumped into me. He was tall, his eyes shadowed by the brim of his hat. He wore a gunbelt, but looked as if it wasn't needed in a fight. He said "Excuse me, ma'am. I'm terribly sorry."

"That's okay. I wasn't paying much attention." I then walked away, followed by the young man.

"Excuse me!" He caught up with me "My name is Jonathan Morgan. And your name?"

"Marianne McClintock. But if you want to, you can call me Marie." For some reason, I felt safe and secure, like I new him.

"Well, it seems y'all are new in town. Let me, be the first to welcome ya. Welcome to Cripple Creek."

"I'm much obliged, Jonathan, was it? It was nice to meet you." I walked into the store. He turned around and headed back to the saloon where his friends were waiting.

**JPOV:**

Carlisle had warned the four of us, who were commonly called brothers, to be careful. It hadn't been that long since Dimitri joined the 'family'. Matthew had suggested that we go into town and hang out in the Lone Star. The largest saloon in Cripple Creek.

Dimitri Adams had come from the California and Mexico border area. Carlisle had turned him because he had gotten infected with small pox. Carlisle turned all of us, me being the oldest.

After a couple hours in the saloon playing cards, I decided to leave, my 'brothers' following me. As I walked out I got a wiff of the most beautiful smell I've ever sensed. This eventually led to me running into a young woman, looking about eighteen. As I bumped into her, the smell suddenly increased. Something about this girl was overwhelming. All I could say was "Excuse me ma'am. I'm terribly sorry."

She responded with a "That's okay I wasn't paying much attention." But of course, I could tell what she really thought, she didn't have time for a man like me, she just wanted to leave.

She started walking away, and I got a bit of thought from Matthew. _"You idiot, I can tell you like her. Go!"_ I responded to this by looking back at him, then jogging over to her.

"Excuse me! My name is Jonathan Morgan, and you are?"

"Marianne McClintock. But if you really want to, you can call me Marie." Marie, I liked that. Pretty, and simple. I needed to earn her trust.

"Well, it seems y'all are new in town. Let me, be the first to welcome ya. Welcome to Cripple Creek." I said, and she thanked me.

She walked into the small general store. I walked back to the saloon where I got on my horse and headed home.

* * *

**AN: Hey? You like?**

**I'll put a little description of the characters:**

**Marie: About 18, medium height with auburn hair, usually pulled half up.**

**Jonathan: Tall, dark brown hair, golden eyes, wears the usual cowboy garb.**

**Matthew: Almost exactly like Jonathan, except dirty blonde hair.**

**MFB: Wow, just wow. Now how are you gonna continue?**

**AN: I haven't really thought of that, but I will finish this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**MPOV:**

I walked over to the livery stable with some canned goods. My brother noticed something odd about me, that apparently only he noticed. "What have you been up to?"

"What? I went to the store. Dad to me to." I said, matter of factly.

"You had a smile on your face when you came in. I haven't seen you smile since before the accident." My old flame, Nick, had an accident on his horse, he died instantly. I haven't really smiled since. When I ran into that young man, something clicked. _"He was kinda cute."_

"I just had a laugh with a man who accidentally ran into me."

"Sure. Come on." He helped me into the front seat of the wagon, then climbed into the back.

We arrived at our new home about five minutes later. A beautiful two story farmhouse. Father said he got it completely furnished.

Dad pulled up to the front step. Then helped me out of the wagon. "Michael, get the baskets." Mike grabbed the baskets of food and followed us into the house.

The house was beautiful, inside and out. There was a total of six rooms. A kitchen, a dining room, a sitting room with a small fireplace, and three bedrooms, the master for me. Before we left, my father had said "The master bedroom is for the lady of the house." That made me smile.

The bedrooms had the usual decor. Beds, dressers, a nook for a closet, and maybe a chair or two. My room had a large bed, a reading area by the window looking over our property, and a large dresser and mirror.

After I put the contents of the one suitcase I had brought, I walked outside. On the porch was a porch swing. I ignored that for the moment and walked over to the barn, where Michael and dad were putting the horses' saddles up. It _**was**_ going to be a good life here.

**JPOV:**

After I got on my horse, the others thought it was time to leave also. We rode home in silence, other than the occasional thought one of my brothers sent to me. I ignored all of them.

We arrived home. Carlisle was in town at his office. He's the only doctor around that specializes in human body. Some body could come in with a hole in their belly and he could get it clean out, patch it up, and **not** be tempted by the blood.

We walked into the little cabin, taking off hats and gun belts as we went along. I could tell Matthew had something to talk about with me.

Carlisle changed me in 1627, up in Massachusetts. I was nineteen, a young farmer who left England for the New World. I had become very sick during that winter, when Carlisle, a medicine man, back then, came down from the Hudson River area, to practice medicine. He found me, and changed me. Three days later I woke up, a new man. In 1727, he found Matthew, an Englishman, who was fatally shot in the Anglo-Spanish War, making a new family for the two of us.

Matthew and I walked into another room, he started, "What the hell, were ya thinkin'? I don't have any special power, but I could tell you were falling for that little fille."

"She doesn't need to know any of us. She has a family to take care of."

"How much stuff did ya learn from readin' that girl's mind?"

"Enough." I said quietly. Secretly I knew she liked me, otherwise intrigued that a cowboy out on the prairies could have such pale skin. "Fine, y'all want to know?"

He just stared at me, his unsaid thoughts answering that question. "Fine, y'all are right." We walked back out. "I might have a thing for that girl." The other guys clapped their hands, sarcastically. They knew all along.

_"But how am I gonna get her to like me?"_ I thought. "What about the 4th of July celebration?" I asked after hearing part of Jason's thoughts.

"Uh, nothin'. I was just thinking about the celebration."

"Tell." I said simply.

"Why don't you try to get to know her at the celebration?"

"I. . . Thatsa good idea. Much obliged Jase." The celebration was the next day. Dancing, games and fun. She would have to go, everybody came out for 4th of July.

**A While Later:**

At sundown Shelby came riding up to the cabin. She's kinda our half sister, that being she's half vampire. She works at the Lone Star, with her best friend Anna. Shelby is tall and skinny. Her bright blue eyes only changing a little when she's thirsty. She has long blond hair and a gorgeous smile. She actually rents a room at the Lone Star, courtesy of Miss Kate, the owner. The only reason she comes to our small two bedroom cabin is because of Jason, her lover. They've been trying to get married for a while now, well she's been trying to, she wants to be a full vampire.

"So, y'all left suddenly this afternoon. What's going on?" Shelby asked.

"This boy right here, has a thing for a human." Matthew said, getting up out of his seat, and nodding his head towards me.

"Really? A human? Carlisle'll kill ya."

"Thanks for the support." I said.

"Well its true, didn't he say 'Stay away from humans.' or something like that?" She asked.

"He said 'Don't get involved with humans, we can't afford to lose our one secret.'" I responded.

"Same thing." She said. "So, y'all going to the party Friday night?"

"We were just talkin' about that." Dimitri said.

"Oh yeah? So, who y'all going with." She looked around at us. "Oh please, going together?"

"Goodnight." I said and got up, and walked out the door, and ran (it calms me sometimes.)

* * *

**AN: ??????? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**MatPOV:**

I've known Jonathan for 100 years, and I've never seen him act this way before. We've both had crushes on girls, but we were much more careful then Jon's being now.

I can see Jason and Shelby together, but that's different, Shelby's father was a vampire. He left before she was born.

This girl Jonathan met, is a beautiful young women. But he's right, she doesn't need to know any of us, even though Jonathan has the most control around humans.

"What was that about?" Shelby asked.

"This girl. He wants to know her, but is almost afraid." I answered.

"What's she like?" Shelby asked.

"About 18, your height, brown hair and blue eyes." I answered.

"New in town?"

"Yep."

**JPOV:**

_"Why the hell am I risking my family's life for a girl I hardly know?"_ I asked myself while walking along the river. I knew one thing, she lived near the river, and loved to read. She could be sitting someplace.

I sat under a nearby tree and thought. Eventually hearing a distant noise, laughing. I could recognize one voice, Marie's, maybe with her brother. I walked to the top of the little hill. Below Marie was getting water from the river for chores, her brother splashing her, just like siblings.

Marie had the biggest, prettiest smile, from what I could see.

"Marie! Michael!" Probably their father called.

"Comin'. Come on little sis." Michael said, helping Marie up the bank. They walked back to the house.

**Later:**

I walked into the cabin. Matthew asked, "Where you been?"

"Out. Thinkin'." I responded. Just one more night, and I was going to get to know that girl.

**The next day:**

**MPOV:**

4th of July, one of the funnest holidays I've seen. We always did something for 4th of July, but this is was different. I secretly did have a crush on that Jonathan guy. I wondered if he was going to the celebration tonight.

My family arrived in town at sundown. There were a couple games set up and a dance floor where some people were already square dancing.

The Marshal walked over to us when he saw my father. His daughter following him. "Thaddeus McClintock. Welcome to Cripple Creek. This is my daughter Miranda."

"Much obliged, Marshall. This is my son, Michael. And my daughter, Marie."

"Nice to meet y'all." The Marshall talked with my dad for a while. Michael finally asked Miranda to dance.

I walked around. Not knowing anybody was kind of annoying. I passed the Lone Star, where some saloon girls were gossiping. I decided to walk back to the bench I started from.

Maybe he wasn't going to come.

**JPOV:**

"I'll meet you in town." I said to Matt, and jumped on my horse.

I tyed my horse up in front of the Saloon. Jason and Dimitri had come in earlier. I saw Jason and Shelby at the usual table through the open saloon doors.

I walked over to the center square, and that smell came back. Marie was here. I walked over to her and asked her if she'd like to dance. She accepted.

The deputy was singing the words. "Ladies do and the gents you know, It's right by right by wrong you go, And you can't go to heaven while you carry on so, And it's home little gal and do-si-do, And it may be the last time, I don't know, And oh by gosh and oh by Joe."

We finished dancing and talked for a while. We walked over to the Saloon where Shelby and Jason were outside with Dimitri and Matthew.

"Marie, I'd like you to meet my family." I said then started pointing out names. "Jason, and his girl Shelby. Matthew. And Dimitri. Y'all, this is Marie." My brothers were shooting thoughts at me like a six shooter.

"Marie!" we heard her father yell. "Marianne! Where are you!"

"Um, my father's going to flip a lid. He never liked young men, like yourself. Not that there's anything wrong with cowboys. He's just, a professional." Marie said.

"That's fine with me. I've met many men in my day." I said.

Her father came walking up. He seemed mad, but no father wants to lose their daughter to a man. "Marie. Come on, we 're going to the diner for dinner."

"Oh, wait. There's someone I would like you to meet. Daddy, this is Jonathan."

"How do you do?" I said, extending my hand. (Nobody would mind the coldness, it got pretty cold here at night.)

"Thaddeus McClintock."

"You have a very beautiful daughter. I reckon, you wouldn't want to lose her."

"Never in my life. And if you think I'll let my daughter see you again, you're wrong." He walked away followed by Marie. She mouthed, "Goodbye."

I turned back to my family and smiled, then headed into the saloon. We sat at the regular table. Shelby had gotten some whiskey from the bar.

"Wow, you almost made it." Matthew said.

"What do ya mean?"

"He's not gonna let you see her again."

"Yes he is."

"What?" Everybody else asked in unison.

"I read his mind." I whispered. "He wants her to settle down. He'll come to terms. He doesn't like cowboys. He wants her to settle down with some college, educated young man. I'm educated. I've just been around for 200 years." We were talking in whispers, plus there wasn't really anybody else in the saloon.

Later that night I was starting to ready my horse to head home. Marie came walking up to me. "Sorry about my father. He's a little overprotective."

"That's okay. So, can I see you again?" I asked.

"Yes. You can. I'll be in town tomorrow. Meet me at the diner." She pecked me on my cheek and walked off.

"See, I was right." I told Jason and Matt as they walked out the saloon doors.

"You cheated." Jason said. "You read both their minds. You knew from the moment you saw her that you'd end up together."

"Well, yeah, I did." I mounted my horse and waited for my brothers, we rode out of town together.

* * *

**AN: Finis! for now. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, time to write a vampire love story. My step mom's reading Eclipse, and she keeps trying to mooch info off of me. I ran into my room and locked the door. So I came on here and wrote this. It helped.**

**Pen: Brit's reading the Twilight series? Are they your books?**

**AN: Nope, my books are in a locked box under my bed. She's borrowing her friend's books.**

**Pen: Britney "Spears" Jones is reading Twilight. I can't believe it.**

**AN: Well since the babies were born, she's been a stay at home mom. She needs something to do, other than try to make me babysit four little brats.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV:**

The four of us arrived home. Dimitri needed to go hunting, so Jason and Matt went with him. Carlisle had the day off and was at home all day.

"How was the celebration?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess."

He could tell there was something I wasn't saying. "What's up? You seem sad."

"Uh, this girl. Her father hates me, already...."

"And? Is she human?"

"Yes. She moved here three days ago. We bumped into each other. Tonight, we danced, her dad got mad, and she pecked me on the cheek. I wasn't tempted by anything."

"You have got to be careful. If she knows too much, who knows what will happen."

"I know. We just danced. Her father doesn't want me around her. But, from her thoughts, she's going to get it straightened out."

"How many family members does she have?"

"A father and a brother. Her mother died when she was born."

"Just be careful. Don't spend too much time with her. She'll figure out something, eventually."

**MPOV:**

My father hated cowboys. When he saw me with Jonathan tonight, he was furious. He likes the educated young men. But he moved us down here, where there's cattle drives and shoot outs. I was ultimately afraid for Jonathan.

The next day in town, I wanted to look for books. Like I said before, I love to read. I knew the Hotel had a little library, so I walked in there. I didn't know exactly what I was looking for, but something would come to me.

I remembered my observations about Jonathan, something wasn't right. I found a book on anatomy and at the bottom shelf, covered in dust, a book on mythical creatures. I love fictional beings.

I asked the man at the front desk if I could have these books, He said okay, and I walked out and down the street to the diner.

As I got closer to the diner, I noticed Jon sitting on a bench out front. His hat was tipped over his head, giving the illusion that he was sleeping. I walked up to him and said his name.

He 'woke' up and looked at me with a smile. "Good afternoon, Marie."

"Hello Jon."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure." We walked into the diner and ate.

**JPOV:**

Carlisle is my 'father' he created me, and expects me to know the rules. When he sent that thought, I knew he was watching me closely. Out of the four of us, I have the same amount of control as Carlisle.

We finished the lunch and walked out. Marie asked, "What next?"

"There's a little spot I like to go to, quiet and secluded."

"Really? Where?"

"It's just a tree I sit under and think."

**Later:**

We sat under the tree, overlooking the river. It was a beautiful day. Marie sat there and read for a little. I skipped rocks across the river. I finally asked, "Whatcha reading?"

"A book on mythical creatures."

"Really? You're inta that?"

"My dad wrote a book on a mythical creature once, not that good."

We sat under that tree most of the day. Eventually she had to go home. She asked me to go with her. We mounted our horses and she led me to her house.

Her brother was outside working. We stopped at the front of the house. She ran over to Michael. Leading him over to me.

"Michael, meet Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise. Marie, dad's gonna kill you." He whispered.

"No he won't. He wants me to be with a nice young man. He **is** a nice young man." She said, pointing at me.

We heard a wagon pulling up to the house. We turned. Her father noticed me and smiled then was serious. He got off the wagon and walked over to us. "Jonathan. What are you doing here?"

"Daddy, we spent the day together." He looked at her. His unsaid thoughts asking the unspoken question. _"What?!?"_

"Sir, we ate lunch together and talked. I didn't touch her." He looked at me, scrutinizing my image. Pale skin, gun belt, and otherwise cowboy garb.

"I guess I have to believe you. You are a nice young man. Marie would be lucky to be with you."

Marie automatically smiled and looked at me. "Daddy? Can we still see each other?"

"I reckon, if you are falling into a young love. Childhood's end is here."

"Thank you daddy!" He walked inside followed by Michael.

Marie looked at me. _"Was it really that easy?" _I smiled at her and gave her a tender kiss. I then mounted my horse and rode home.

* * *

**AN: Review please! **

**FYI: They may be Twilight characters, but under no circumstances do they sparkle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Next Chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**JPOV:**

_"Yes it was that easy."_ I thought as I kissed Marie goodbye.

I rode back into town, hitching my horse up by the saloon. I walked inside. Shelby walked from the bar to the table. I walked over and sat down.

"Where you been?" Jason asked.

"With a friend."

"Marie?" Shelby and Matthew asked.

"Yes. Her father's gonna let us see each other."

"Has she suspected anything?"

"No. But I think she will. She got a book on mythical creatures. She was reading it today."

"Great. A book on mythical creatures, when she's dating one." Matthew said.

"Carlisle told me I have to be careful. If we get too close, we'll leave. That's what we did after Matt joined."

"What happened then?" Jason asked.

"I was falling for a girl, and almost got married. But when Carlisle turned Matt, we left. Never saw her again. Carlisle said Matt was too strong, and that's when I had little control."

"Speaking of marriage." Shelby said looking at Jason.

Jason knew exactly what she was talking about. "Soon."

By the time we left the Saloon, it was about nine or ten o'clock. We got back home and just talked about stupid things.

**MPOV:**

_"Jon kissed me. I can't believe it. He actually kissed me. And dad. He's letting him stay in my life. What a wonderful day." _I said to myself as I was getting ready for bed. I had spent most of the evening reading. I had stopped at the last creature. _Vampires._ I wanted to read it, but I would have fallen asleep half way through the chapter. I crawled into bed, and slept soundly.

In the middle of the night, I heard a little noise. Something tapping on my window. When I was a kid, I would have ran to my father and he would have said it was just a branch, but the nearest tree to the house was between the barn and the far wall. I crawled out of bed, grabbed my robe and peeked through the drapes. What I saw surprised me to no end. Jon was climbing up the porch overhang, to my room.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing?" I whispered.

He looked up at me. "I needed to see you." He climbed through the window with great ease and sat on my bed. He noticed my book on the side table and looked at it.

"Why are you here?" I asked, closing the window.

"Marie McClintock. I love you." Those words made the both of us smile.

I walked over to him. "Really?"

"Of course." He said with a smile.

"Well then..." I said. Then said with a smile. "I love you too." We kissed and I had to ask. "That's not all, is it?"

"It is, but this was the only time I could tell you. My brothers, laugh at me secretly when I'm with you."

"My father will seriously kill you if he finds you here. Especially in my room."

"He won't find out. I promise." And with that I closed my eyes and dosed off. I could feel him lift me into bed, pulling the covers over me. He kissed my forehead and left.

**MatPOV:**

"Jon! Jon! Where are you?!?" I yelled. He wouldn't have gone hunting this early in the morning. _"I swear he gets quieter and quieter everyday." _I walked outside walked around the house. Jon was sitting under the only tree that was visible. "Jon?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Matt."

"Where have you been?"

"Marie's gonna figure it out soon. That book, she's on the chapter about vampires."

"How do you know?"

"I saw her last night. Yes. I went to her house. We talked for about ten minutes, she eventually fell back asleep."

"Carlisle know?"

"Hell no! If he found out, that she found out. It'd be deja vu. I went through losing a girl once, I don't want to do it again." He got up and ran, probably hunting, probably down to the river. He wanted to be alone. No matter what objections we threw at him.

**JPOV:**

Carlisle will kill me. Marie's going to find out. I just know it. She said she loved to read, she was reading that book yesterday when I was with her. I knew exactly what I was going to do, I had to stay away from her for a while. But how could I manage that? I loved her for Pete's sake.

* * *

**AN: I realized this was kinda like Twilight. It's not supposed to, it just turned out that way. **

**MFB: Very good, I like it so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I had to change the rating, cuz of stuff I'm gonna put in. Any who, Chapter 6!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**MPOV:**

It had been about three days since I saw Jonathan last. I missed him. I **needed **to talk to him.

I rode up to the house, nobody seemed to be home. A couple seconds passed and I heard a horse galloping towards the house. It was Shelby. She asked, "Are you looking for Jon?"

"Yes."

"I know where he is, follow me."

Jon was sitting at the same tree we sat at a couple days ago. Jason saw us ride up and mounted his horse. I got off my horse and walked over to him. "Jon?" I asked. "You okay?"

"Yes, but are you?" I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't care. I love you."

"I'm too dangerous."

"So, you're a vampire?"

"I'm a 200 year old vampire who fell in love with a human." He looked at me. "Are you afraid?"

"Why would I be? For a week you've had control around me. Even your family had control."

"We could always lose control." He said, getting up.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me."

He looked me in the eyes. "I'll try." He said simply, then pressed his lips to mine.

_"I love you."_ I said in my mind.

"I love you too." He said after breaking the kiss.

"How?"

He knew, of course, what I meant. "Some vampires have special powers. That wasn't in the book?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I can read minds. I figured out that you liked me that way."

I smiled. I couldn't muster any words. My mind was blocked. I just wrapped my arms around him.

He broke the silence. "There's a storm coming."

"There's not a cloud in the---- hearing? Smell?"

"Both." He said. We didn't want to leave. We sat under that tree until it was pouring rain. We rode back to his house.

We walked in with smiles on our faces. He lead me around the room to a small bedroom. He asked someone, "What clothes do we have for her?"

"Old shirts. Shelby's things are in town."

"Fine." He pulled me into the bedroom. He dug through some drawers. He picked out a button up shirt, holding it up to see if it was small. He found some trousers. He gave them to me. Then walked out.

I changed real quick, fighting with wet fabric. I opened the door. Jon was sitting by the little fireplace hanging his shirt to dry. His body was perfect. A small waist and large muscles. He looked at me and got up. I gave him my dress and he hung it by the fire.

He looked at Jason. Jason looked at him. Apparently thinking his question. Jon replied, "A little bigger." The flame in the fireplace grew suddenly.

Apparently Jon heard my thought and walked over to me, leading me into the bedroom. "Dimitri has the least control. We have to be careful."

"You didn't answer my question. I know you heard it."

"Jason can control fire. Not generate it. He'll watch the clothes. Three of us have powers." He said, sitting on the small bed.

"Which are?"

"Jason you already know. Dimitri's a tracker. He has the most paralleled senses. And I read minds."

"Tell me about your past life. Your history."

"I was born in London. In 1620, the Mayflower Ship went from Southampton, England to Massachusetts. I was one of the sailors. I survived six out of seven winters. The seventh winter, I became deathly sick. That's when Carlisle found me. He was originally from Italy. A hundred years later he found Matthew. We found Jason almost fifty years ago, and Dimitri about ten."

"London? Really?"

"Uh huh. Born and raised. There is one more thing. If you find out too much there may be consequences."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you later. It's getting late."

He made me lie down. He whispered, "I love you." in my ear and kissed me goodnight. I responded with an "I love you, too." then closed my eyes.

**JPOV:**

I walked out of the bedroom, grabbing another shirt on my way out. I sat down at the table. Jason asked, "She stayin' here tonight?"

"Yep, it's comin' down hard out there."

"What about her father? Won't he be worried?" Matthew asked.

"He will. But he let me tell my side of the story last time. Maybe he'll be reasonable." Carlisle came in at that point.

He looked at me and went into the second bedroom. I followed. "Where is she?"

"Asleep."

"Dimitri?"

"He's sitting out there. Matt's watching him."

"You sure? She's a wonderful young woman, I don't want to see you lose her."

"I vowed to her, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I'll keep her safe."

"And keep yourself safe, remember the Volturri?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Good." And with that, we walked out. Marie's dress was dry by then, so I took it into the bedroom.

**

* * *

**

**AN: So? Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Chapter 7!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**MPOV:**

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. It took me a couple seconds to realise where I was. Still at Jon's, still wearing his shirt. I got up and looked around the room. My dress was draped over the chair in the corner. I could hear muffled conversations coming from the main room. I decided to change.

When I was done I walked out of the room. Jon looked at me. "Good mornin'. About time you woke up."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. Come on, I've got to get you home."

Then I realised something, my father. I told him I'd be back in a little. He was going to be so mad at Jon.

"Hopefully he'll be reasonable." Jon said as he took my hand in his.

We rode to my house. As far as I could tell they were both inside. We got closer to the house and my father came out, shotgun in hand.

My eyes widened. I jumped off my horse and ran to him. "Daddy, please, don't."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow a hole in him right now."

"_Because he's bulletproof_." I thought. "Because. . .I love him. Doesn't that mean anything?"

He looked at me. "Why were you gone? Or do I even want to know?"

"We got caught in the storm last night. His house was closer. It was just so we could dry off. Then we fell asleep." I explained.

He looked at Jon. Jon replied. "Not together."

Michael came out then. He touched our father's shoulder and he calmed down a little. My father was going to lose his children eventually.

Jon walked over to my father. "Sir, I would never do anything to hurt your daughter. You can think what you want about cowboys, but I'm not anything like that. I'm educated, strong, and loving. The perfect young man for this young woman."

"You're trusting too. I usually can tell when someone is lying. But you, my friend, would make a fine husband."

"Thank you daddy." He then walked inside. "He was reasonable."

"And he confessed that he liked me. I'll see you later." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Good bye. I love you." I whispered when he started walking to his horse. He turned, smiled at me, then mounted and rode away. Then he was gone. I knew I had to be more careful, especially around my father.

* * *

**AN: Okie Dokie! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Chapter 8!!! Enjoy!**

* * *

**JPOV: **

I rode off rather quietly not quiet heading home yet my mind just seemed, fuzzy, clouded, yet I heard nothing. It was strange how unnerving it was, yes desert and brush was still and seemed completely dead but it was always full of life. Wind moving loose dirt, pebbles, and sand the squeaks of rodents, hissing of snakes but it was all gone, absolutely nothing left. A flash of orange-red, like flames caused my horse to back up a little but I managed to soothe him, he was used to someone like me after all.

It's so easy for everything to turn sour, suddenly several yards from my steed that flash of red returned and the silence was broken with one small snap of someones fingers.

"Really Jon? I get you by scaring your horse and a simple illusion?" A strangely familiar female voice said in a soft tone from behind me. I turned to see an old smirk that had always been reserved for me, It belonged to Aune, Anne, Annie, whatever she was going by now, It _had_been almost a hundred or so years. I looked up to her eyes relived to see they remained calm, and sparkling gold, "Au-" She cut me off, "No it was you who left so I get first catch up question, by the way it's Anna Lyn now, got to keep up with the times, Now" she said all of this really quickly "Where have you been sailor boy?"

* * *

**PFAN: HaHa! Yes phear teh most pwnage filled vampy ever... Penelope. Yes she does technically have the ability to make him hear nothing.**

**AN: WTH! PEN!!! You seriously logged on here and wrote this!!.....THANK YOU!! I needed someway to continue!**

**PFAN: You're welcome, now you owe me at least one British film if not a subtitled Italian and a sleepover.**

**AN: Well... Make a deal with the devil...**

**PFAN: Hey! Does the devil have adorable pigtails with tiedye scrunchies? I think not!!! And treat Penelope nice...**

**AN: Of course, I'll treat your most evil character ever nicely.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Soooo, how'd you like Pen's plot twist? Anyway, here's the next chappie!**

* * *

**JPOV: **

"Anna? What a surprise." I said.

"Of course it is. So, sailor boy, how 'bout answering my question?"

"I've been here for a couple of years."

"Oh really? What about your 'family'?"

"We've added two more people to our coven." I responded.

"I'd love to meet them." Anna said.

"I reckon you can. Carlisle isn't in town right now, though."

"Well then, I'll follow you to your little house on the prairie."

"Okay, let's go." I kicked my horse into a full gallop and headed towards the cabin.

We arrived at the cabin. Anna jogged over to me, "This is it? I expected Carlisle to find a large farmhouse."

"He usually isn't here. He has a little room in the doctor's office in town."

"Still the town doc." Anna said.

Anna followed me into the cabin. "Shelby, Jason, this is an old friend, Au. . . Anna Lyn."

"Nice to meet you." Shelby said.

"Anna, this is Jason and his girl, Shelby."

"Jason? How long have you been with this little family?"

"A while. Shortly after Matt." Jason answered.

"Speaking of. . ." Anna started, only to get cut off by horses pulling up to the house.

"They're here." I said.

Matthew walked in followed closely by Dimitri. Matthew stopped short when he noticed Anna. "Aune. . ."

"Ah, it's Anna Lyn now."

"Okay, Anna. It's good to see you again." Matt answered.

"Hmm, you really have gotten a bigger family." Anna said. _"Shelby, vampire or human?"_

"Shelby, please explain." I said.

"My mother was a human and father was a vampire. My mom died giving birth to me. My father stayed with me until a couple years ago, when I was fully grown." Shelby explained.

"Interesting. So you started staying with the only vampire coven around?"

"Well of course, and I fell in love." Shelby answered.

"Speaking of love. . ." Anna looked at me. "Has sailor boy moved on? It has been over 100 years."

"The truth? I have moved on. Her name's Marie, and yes, she's human." I explained.

"Why Jonathan, you broke your one rule." Anna said.

"That rule was broken a long time ago."

"Does this new girl know about y'all?" Anna asked.

"Of course. She knows enough anyway." I stopped and turned for the door. "Anna? Would you like to meet Marie?"

"Of course!" Anna said.

I walked outside and waited for Marie to dismount her horse. "What's on your mind?"

She looked at me and smiled. "You should know. You can read minds." She smiled than reached up and kissed me.

"Uh hum!" Anna coughed.

"Oh sorry. Anna, this is Marie. Marie, Anna."

"Nice to meet you!" Marie said.

"You too." Anna said.

"So, how do you know Jon?" Marie asked.

"How about you tell her y. . ." Anna started.

I cut her off, "We used to be together. When Matthew joined us, I was in love. This happens to be the girl I had to leave."

"**Had?** You said you were comin' back." Anna retorted.

"Anna, I am sorry."

"Excuse me? I have something to ask." Marie interjected. "Why didn't you just leave with Jon? You two might have had different attitudes towards each other now."

"I never thought of that. . . ." Anna said with a small smile

"And it was a difficult time."

Matt walked up. "Uh, before you guys break down, Marie came for a reason."

"Sorry." Anna and I said together.

"My dad is going back to Seattle. Micheal's staying here, for Miranda. But He gave me the difficult choice of leaving with him, or staying here. I told him I would have to talk to my friends. I love you guys. My father's latest book is being published up north. He wants to move back." Marie explained.

"You can't leave!" I said. "What happened to the 'moved here for peace and quiet'?"

"Apparently my father can't commit to being a family. But, I think I do have my answer." Marie said.

"Which is?" Shelby asked.

"I'm not going back to Seattle. I couldn't stand what happened last month with Nicholas. I'm staying here with you." She said directly to me.

"Well then, I think we should celebrate." Shelby said.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked.

"Jon? Tell her." Jason asked.

"Hold on for a second. You guys are staying here. I'm going with Marie. When Carlisle gets back home we'll all celebrate."

_"JON! Where are we going?" _Marie shot at me.

"You'll see." I pulled Marie towards my horse. I got on and pulled her up. "Anna, don't even try to do anything stupid. I know why you're here." We rode off.

**MPOV:**

"So, I have a surprise for you." Jon said, pulling up to our little tree.

"Yeah? Like what?" I asked, climbing off of the horse.

"Well, I know you read, a lot, so, I got you something. Technically, it was mine. I bought it twenty years ago, around the time it was published. Charles Dickens was one of my favorite writers." He pulled out a wrapped present from the saddle bag and handed it to me.

I unwrapped the brown paper and string. "A Tale of Two Cities?"

"It's one of the first published." He said.

I turned to a page. " It was the best of times. It was the worst of times. It was the age of wisdom. It was the age of foolishness. It was the epoch of belief. It was the epoch of incredulity." I read.

"You knew exactly where to find that passage." He noted.

"I've read it. It was Micheal's copy of the book, but he let me borrow it."

We sat under the tree. Jon never told me why he gave me the book, but it was very nice. Our silence was cut when I asked, "Jon? Would you ever change a human?"

"What brought that question up?"

"I was just wondering."

"Well, Carlisle believes that we should only drink animal blood. His friends up North don't drink human blood. There were times when Carlisle changed us to save us. I was sick, and a hard working young sailor. Matthew was a educated college student. Jason worked with Carlisle in the doctor's office years ago. And Dimitri, he needed it."

"Would you change someone out of love?"

"Yeah. I would. If I truly loved you, and we promised each other we'd stay together. I'd change you. But, Carlisle says only if changing them will save their life."

"Hmm."

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"What about Anna? Why'd she show up after this long time?"

"She wanted to be together again. When I told her about you, she started plotting something. She never liked the idea of me moving on."

"Well, it was only right. You can only live for so long without somebody in your life."

"That's right." He said.

"Matt said something about celebrating. What was that about?"

"Carlisle wants to add another member to our coven. A girl. Her name is....I can't remember her name now. Anyway, Carlisle sent a telegram, we got it this morning. He's bringing her home tonight."

"That's nice."

"Come on, there's something else I want to show you."

"Really? What?"

"Come on, we got to stop by my place."

He got up and readied his horse, then mounted. He then helped me up.

We got to the cabin and Aune ran out. "Don't dismount just yet. Follow me." She jumped on a horse.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see. I found this little spot when I came into town."

We stopped at the top of a little hill. Aune said, "Just down this little hill you'll find a pond. I figured since you lived up North, you like to swim. So I found this. I also figured you and Jon would be the only ones here." She finished with a slight grin.

"Thank you Aune." I said, Jon helping me off the back off the horse. "It means a lot to me."

"Thanks, Aune."

"No problem, by the way, Carlisle and the new girl will be arriving at 4:30, in Cripple Creek Station. " Aune said.

"We'll be there." Jon said, then waved goodbye as Aune rode off.

* * *

**AN: Review Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MFB: I'm impressed. **

**ISAN: Thank. . .**

**PFAN: THANK YOU!**

**ISAN: PEN! It's my story.**

**PFAN: I helped, hello, I added the most feared vamp, Penelope.**

**KLAN: Don't forget Shell's character.**

**ISAN: Yeah, my character has an interesting backstory.**

**PFAN: Mine does to, you just keep falling asleep every time I tell it to you!**

**ISAN: Doesn't that mean it's boring?  
**

**MFB: You guys are idiots. Shell, Pen, just write the freaking story.**

**MPOV:**

I sat on the back of Jon's horse clinging to him as the saddle wasn't big enough for both of us, or the style I knew how to ride. But it didn't really bother me much compared to the other nagging feeling on my mind... Anna, she had shown up out of nowhere, and the first time I had seen her she wasn't too happy but now she was taking us somewhere out of the blue to get on our nice side. Well, It's not like I blame her for her anger I can't imagine how I'd feel if I had to just deal with the fact that the one I loved was now out of reach, I was just over reacting, it would be fine.

We left the horse on the little hill and walked down to the pond Anna leading the way every so often saying "Don't worry we're almost there" for about 20 minutes. Finally we were there and it was beautiful, calm, quiet "Oh but we haven't any towels" my comment was followed by Anna pulling out two pieces of cloth big enough to lay on.

"Will these do?" Anna asked with a smile before spreading out them both and glancing over saying "I'll be by the horses, have fun luvy birds" She walked up to a small rise before breaking into a run and disappearing.

I stripped down to my underclothes and walked down to the edge of the water to test the temprature before walking back to my towel and laying beside Jon. After rolling onto my back and looking up at the sky for a minute I turned my head back to Jon and asked "Jon?"

"Yes Marie?" he replied smiling at me

"Why did Anna do this for us?" I said sitting up and looking at the little pond.

"What do you mean?"

"A day ago, she seemed like she didn't want anything to do with me. She seemed mad that I'm with you all the time."

"A day ago, she didn't know anything. I told her I knew what she was thinking so she changed her tactics. She really is nice. She wouldn't hurt you, she knows me too well." He said with a small smirk.

"I'm glad she did. I miss swimming." I got up and jumped into the water.

Jon got up and started stripping down to his underclothes. We swam for a couple hours, until I was almost falling asleep.

Jon got out and started drying off. I looked at him, and asked, "We leavin'?"

"It's almost 3:30. By the time we get to the horses it will be almost four. Carlisle will want to see both of us at the train station when he comes in." He answered.

I had totally forgotten that we were meeting Carlisle and the new member of their family this afternoon. "Okay." I said lamely. I got out and started patting myself dry.

It took us about twenty minutes to get back to the horses. Anna was sitting under the tree staring off into space.

She looked up. "Took you guys long enough." She said sarcastically.

"You led us down there. It's your fault it took so long."

"You could have ran." She said, standing up and wiping dirt off her dress. "I mean that's one reason you have that ability, vampires like things fast. Running for example."

"Oh just get on your horse." He said with a smirk.

He helped me onto his horse after him and I said, "Thank you. To both of you."

"For what?" Anna asked.

"For the wonderful afternoon you gave us. I loved it."

"You're welcome Marie." She then looked at Jon.

"Thanks Anna." He kicked our horse into a trot.

**JPOV:**

I really was glad Anna did that for Marie. Really, a day ago Anna had wanted to get back together with me. Anyway, like I told Marie, she changed her tactics.

We rode into town. I could tell swimming had made Marie a little tired. We would pick Carlisle up and I'd take her home to her place. She needed to get a good night's sleep.

We walked up to Shelby and Matt. Matt raised his head and asked, "Where have you two been?"

"Swimming." I said easily. "Anna showed us a small pond."

"Which was beautiful by the way." Marie said.

"Thank you. I knew you'd like it." Anna said sitting down on a crate next to the bench Matt and Shelby were on.

"What time does the train get in?" I asked.

"They were running a little late, it should be here soon."

The train rolled in slowly coming to a halt. The train stopped completely, each door opening in sequence. First a couple men went up to the second to last car and started unloading crates us well as a small heavily engraved silver chest and a large travel trunk. We watched some of the people get off the train before we noticed Carlisle.

He stopped as soon as he got off, to help the young woman after him. He noticed us and walked over. I said. "Carlisle, great to have you back."

"Good to be back." He answered. "I'd like to introduce you to Emily Jenkins."

"Nice to meet you." I said, tipping my hat. Emily wore a long dark red **(AN: Almost blood red.)** dress. Her hair was pulled up other than a couple curls hanging down.

"Carlisle has told me so much about you. I just hadn't realized how large the family was."

"It's gotten bigger within this past week." Anna said. Then introduced. "I'm Anna Lyn, nice to meet you Emily."

Shelby stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go, Miss Kate made we work tonight. By the way, I'm Shelby. Pleasure to meet you." Shelby walked away.

"How 'bout we go back to the house." Carlisle said.

"Sure." I said. Then to Emily. "Are any of those trunks yours?"

"Why yes, the large trunk and the small silver one." She answered.

Matt and Jason helped me carry the trunks to Dimitri's waiting wagon. I turned to Carlisle, "I'm gonna take Marie home. I'll meet you back at the house."

"Alright, just be careful." Carlisle said.

"Hey! I can make my own decisions." Marie argued.

"You were almost falling asleep on my shoulder."

"Humph." Marie sighed. "Hey who's that?"

"Who's who?" I asked. I noticed who she was talking about right as the young man got off the train. He was wearing a floppy hat and a black leather duster, carrying a small trunk and a satchel. Fierce blue eyes peered out from under the hat quickly scanning the station before moving on.

Anna noticed the strange man and smiled a little before getting up and heading towards the wagon.

"So, I don't think I got all your names." Emily said.

I answered her. "I'm Jonathan, call me Jon. That there's Dimitri and Jason. And this is Marie."

_"A human?" _She thought. "Nice to meet you Marie." She said sweetly.

Apparently Marie wouldn't let me take her home. Michael wasn't in town, and she didn't want to be alone. We sat and talked in the main room of our cabin for a while.

"So, Emily, what's your story?" Jason asked.

"Well, the parts I remember from way back then are that I grew up in England, and had an older brother."

"How'd you change?" Carlisle asked.

"It's hard to talk about. I was depressed about losing my best friend, my brother, so I ended up living with an Aunt. I guess you could call the vampire who changed me my so called lover, but he was a monster." She stopped. Then continued, "I do remember that my brother was a sailor, and that I keep his last letter to me at all times."

"A sailor?" Anna asked. "Jon was a sailor."

"Was. When I met Anna, Carlisle had just turned me, I sailed here from England, London to be exact."

"So, how can so many of you stay unknown for so long?" Emily asked.

"We have many ways of keeping secrets. One of them is moving. We never stay in the same place for long." Matt said.

"Jon, can you take Marie home? She's starting to fall asleep." Anna said.

"I was falling asleep at the train station. Yet he brought me here." Marie retorted.

"Marianne, let's just get you home." I used her real name for affect.

"First, never call me Marianne, it feels wrong. Second, I know the only thing I should be scared of is you, but I'm not staying in a farmhouse all by myself." Marie argued.

"She can stay." Carlisle said. "You get some sleep." Carlisle bid her goodnight. I sat back down and Emily asked, "Why is she hanging around here?"

"She's Jon's girl. They fell in love about two weeks ago. She's almost part of the family." Jason said.

"Huh." Emily started. "So, Jon, did you have any family?"

"I don't belive so, but I can't really remember much before I came here." Marie then let out a small yawn as well as a mumbled "I'm not tired".

I smiled at her, "Yes you are", she shook her head no, and proceded to yawn again

"Okay I am tired." she said as she hugged me.

**PFAN: Aw, isn't she cute... NOW LETS MAKE HER LIFE A LIVING HELL!**

**ISAN: Penny, shut up and pretend you're sane**

**PFAN: Aww, thats no fun**

**ISAN: Yeah... But how was that Laura?**

******MFB: It was good. PENNY STOP LAUGHING MANICALY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**MPOV:**

I woke early in the morning. I could hear faint gunshots, like somebody was practicing. Again, I was confused as to were I was. Again, I was in the small bedroom of the cabin. I walked out of the door, looking around the front room. Where was everybody?

"Marie?" Jon walked through the front door. "I'm glad she didn't wake you."

"Who? What's going on?" I asked, getting over the sleepy haze.

"Come on outside. We're teaching Emily how to shoot. Her and Matt are really getting along." Jon sat down on the step next to Anna.

"What time is it?" I walked closer to him.

"Who knows." Anna said. "We've been out here almost all night."

"You slept soundly. I was going to take you home, but you looked peaceful." Jon said, standing up. "Do you still want to go home, or in town at least?"

"Would you please take me home. I would like to change and straighten up the farmhouse. Who knows how long Micheal's going to stay in town."

"Fine." He turned to Matt and Emily. "Don't shoot anybody while I'm gone." Jon walked over to the small coral next to the cabin and saddled his horse. He mounted then helped me up.

**JPOV:**

Matt and Emily were still practicing when I returned to the cabin. "Jason and Shelby in town?" I hadn't noticed they were gone.

"Shelby went to the saloon to clean out her room. Something about 'He finally asked'." Anna answered, staring out at the tree.

"'He finally asked'? Do you remember anything else? Or have you been thinking of ways to torture poor cattle drivers?"

"Ugh, Shelby rode into town happy as can be, she said Jason had finally asked her to marry her. She said she'd clean out her room at the saloon and move into here." She pointed at the cabin. "Jason followed her. They might be at the Lone Star, they might not." She walked away, then turned around. "And by the way, I _was_ thinking of new ways to torture cattle drivers." She grinned at me then ran off.

I mounted my horse, then called to Matt and Emily, "Meet at Lone Star in about an hour." I then headed for town.

I walked through the swinging doors of the Lone Star as Shelby was walking down the stairs with Miss Kate, Jason standing by the bar. I walked over to him, "Congratulations."

"Huh? Oh, thanks. Anna tell you?" Jason said, looking up from the bar.

"Yeah, she got tired of watching Matt and Emily. They're getting pretty close." Jon walked over to their usual table, Jason following.

"Has anybody told Carlisle?" Jason asked, sitting down.

"I'm leaving that up to you two." Jon finished as Shelby walked over to the table.

"We want to have it as soon as possible. Who knows what'll happen for this family in the future."She smiled.

"Well, congratulations! I knew he wouldn't wait too long, you guys were meant for each other."

"Miss Kate, where's Anya?" Shelby asked.

"I think she went over to the boarding house, she has a room over there."

"Anya?" Jon asked.

"My best friend." She headed for the door. "Does Marie know?"

"No, I took her home before I found out." Jon answered.

"Good don't tell her!"

"Shelby... What are you up to?" I asked rather curiously, Shelby walked on with a huge smile her mind giving her away _"She's gonna be so fun to dress! And if you give it away I know she won't let me get anything for her!" _**(PFAN: She's just like Alice!)(ISAN: That's the point. Dez modeled her after Alice remember?) (PFAN: No that RP's been dead for a year you've just been making it up to go with your fic) (ISAN: Penny stop being logical and shut up) **Shelby darted out of the saloon the smile even wider now that she knew I heard and was actually going to listen.

**MPOV:**

I folded up my dress after I changed into something new**, **it was nice but it was so plain, I know I sound vain but after a while you get used to having 30 dresses in the closet you've only wore once. Not that I'd admit it to anyone, well except Jon but he is technically cheating in that respect as he always knew what was on my mind. I put my dress at the foot of my bed and went about cleaning my room I didn't get to do much before I heard a loud knock on the door.

I walked downstairs and looked through the curtains of the front door. Shelby was standing on the porch with a young women wearing a light purple gress. I opened the front door and asked, "Shelby?"

"Come with me! Jon has a surprise for you." Shelby said with a huge smile.

"Let me just get my handbag." I said, ushering the two blonds into the front room. I grabbed my small handbag off my dresser and walked back downstairs. "So, exactly what's going on?" I asked Shelby.

"Just get in the wagon. . ." She said, ushering me out of the house with that huge smile. "And I'll tell you when we get into town."

"May I ask one question?" I asked, after almost getting pushed into the wagon.

"Yes."

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh! Sorry, this is Anya. We work together at the saloon. Anya, Marie."

"Nice to meet you." Anya said, letting a bit of an english accent come out.

"Now, come on." Shelby begged. "This is very important!" She jumped onto the bench of the wagon and snapped the reins.

We rode up to the dress shopon Main Street, where Jason was sitting in a chair by the front door. "Jon, miraculously kept his promise." Shelby smiled, walking into the shop. Jason got up and followed Shelby.

"Shelby, will you please tell me what you're doing?" I said following Jason into the shop.

"You won't believe it!"

"Shelby, I'm pretty sure she has other things to do today, other than shop." Jason said sarcastically.

"Fine. . ." She looked at Jason with a 'You're no fun' look, but smiled. "We're getting married!"

"Congratulations! So, what am I doing here?" I asked.

"You and Anya are bridesmaids. Maybe even Emily. . .but anyway. . .you're here to try on a dress."

"Shelby. . .really. . ."

She cut me off, "Jon said I could." She pushed a dress into my arms. "The colors are pink and well, pink! With a little difference between the shades."

I tried on the dress and walked out. "Do you guys like it?" I asked smiling a little

Jason shot up from his chair, clapped and squeeled "It's perfect!" he coughed and sank back in his chair. **(KLAN: We had to put our little crossdresser to work)(PFAN: Yup!)(ISAN: Does John know you put this in here?)(KLAN & PFAN: Probably not(:)(1)** Shelby, Anya, and I looked at him with confused looks. "I'll. . .uh. . .I'll be at the Lone Star with, uh, Jon." He got up and walked out of the door.

**ISAN & PFAN & KLAN: Review please!**

**(1) John's a crossdresser. Jason is basically John's character. I think you can figure it out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**ISAN: Chapter 12!**

**JPOV:**

Jason walked into the saloon and sat down at the table between me and Matt. "What's going on?" Matt asked.

"They're just trying on dresses." Jason shrugged.

"Ha!" I laughed. "Has Shelby picked out ten dresses for them already?"

"No, Marie tried on one, very pretty. Then I said I'd leave them to their girl time." Jason answered.

"Very pretty? I'm going to regret letting Shelby dress Marie." I said as Emily walked back into the bar. _"Can we please leave? These guys are gving me the creeps." _She said through thought. "Let's go. Carlisle still needs to hear the good news." I smiled and got up and headed out the swinging doors, tipping my hat at Miss Kate on the way out.

We walked down the street and up the stairs to Carlisle's office. I stopped as I got to the top step, noticing a note on the door. I read, 'Family matters. Won't be in town tonight.' Followed by 'Doctor Carlisle Cullen'. "He went to the cabin, he probably alreayd found out." I shrugged past my brothers and walked back down the stairs. "Jason, you find Shelby and Marie and tell them to hurry up their little shopping spree. "Matt, Emily and I will go back to the cabin."

"Actually, I'd like to stay in town for a little longer. Maybe buy a new dress." Emily smiled.

"Sure thing." I said, "Meet you guys at the cabin?"

"Correct." Matt and Jason answered in unison.

"Okay." I turned and headed back down the street the way we had come. I got to the hitching post in front of the saloon as the marshall walked out.

"Why hello Jon." He said with a smile.

"Hello Marshall." I said, taking the reins in my hands.

"Have you seen Ms. McClintock? Her brother's been looking for her."

"She was with Shelby Crowe last time I knew. My brother, Jason, just went to see if they were done shopping." I said, pointing down the street.

"Much obliged. Goodbye, Jon." The marshall said with a smile.

"Good bye." He walked away and I saddled my horse and turned it around. Marie should spend a night at home with her brother. I kicked my horse into a trot and headed down the dirt street.

**MPOV:**

The shopping with Shelby didn't last too long. The dress Jason squealed at was the one Shelby absolutely loved. We found one that resembled it for Anya and then left, only to be bumped into Jason. Shelby handed him the boxes with a smile. "Please be a gentleman." She started walking down the street to the boarding house. "Come along, Jason." Shelby said, still smiling, "Anya would like her dress at the boarding house."

Jason followed the three of us down the street and offered to carry Anya's box up to her room. I took the chance to ask Shelby, "What was the matter with Jason at the store earlier?"

"Oh, he just has a thing. . .with. . .well, I don't really know how to explain him. He may be a fifty year old vampire, but some men have to embrace their inner woman." Shelby whispered.

Jason came down the stairs and picked up the box that had been sitting on the table next to me and Shelby. He followed us out onto the street. We were about halfway to the saloon where Shelby's wagon was parked when the Marshall walked up to me. "Hello Marie."

"Hello Marshall Forde." I said with a polite smile.

"Your brother is looking for you."

"Thank you." I turned back to Jason. "I'll take that box." I took the box and continued, "Tell Jon I might stop by the cabin later, I don't actually know what Michael needs. Thank you, again, Shelby." I finished with a smile. I turned back to the Marshall, "Where is my brother?" I then followed him to the Hotel and told me the room number.

I walked upstairs and knocked on my brother's door. He opened it and said, "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

I walked into the small bedroom. "I ended up falling asleep at the Cullen's last night. I was only home for about an hour before Shelby came."

He looked at the box I was holding. "Let me take that." He set the box on the bed. "So, father sent me, well, us a telegram. The deputy brought it to me." He handed me a piece of paper.

I unfolded the half sheet and read, 'To Micheal and Marianne MicClintock. Cripple Creek Stage Depo. Oklahoma.' I then looked at the actual message. 'Since arriving back in Seattle, there have been reports and killings around the peninsula. The mayor is extremely worried. He will be sending his young daughter, Lucille, to Cripple Creek via train. I told the Mayor she would be safe at the farmhouse. Take care of her, and yourselves. Thaddeus A. McClintock. Seattle.' I turned to Michael, "Lucille?"

"Nick's younger sister. She's about fourteen." He replied.

"I forgot he had a sister." I mumbled. I had been courted by the Mayor's nineteen year old son, Nicholas, for about a year. After his death and our move out here, I had forgotten his younger sister was the only thing the Mayor had left. "When will she be arriving?" I asked.

"The telegram's dated a couple days ago. I'll send and ask." He answered. "Where are you going to be tonight?" He said, letting a little concern wash his words.

"I was either going to go home and finish cleaning, or return to the Cullen's. Shelby and Jason are getting married." I answered.

"Well good for them. I was actually thinking of being at the farmhouse while Lucille is here."

"Well, you'll always have a clean bed." I smiled. That was the same sentence our father used to say whenever Michael went on trips or studied abroad.

He laughed at the sentence. "Of course." He smiled. "Now, it's getting dark, you should head out." He looked at the box sitting next to him on the bed.

"Oh! Do you mind keeping that here. I don't have anyway of. . ." There was a knock on the door. Michael opened the door.

The man from the front desk spoke, "There's a young man who would like to see Marie."

"Did you get a name?" Michael asked.

"He's one of Cullen's boys." The desk man spoke in a bored tone.

"I'll talk to you later, tomorrow?" I asked Michael. "I'm getting tired of sitting at home without my older brother." Technically that was a lie, seeing as I had spent almost every night this week at Jon's. I picked up the box and walked through the door, nodding to my brother as a good bye.

**ISAN: SO? Review please! **


	13. Chapter 13

I**SAN: Chapter 13**

**MFB: Question: Where are you going with the whole Lucille thing?**

**ISAN: I. . .haven't got that far. All I know is that something's happening up in Seattle like in all the Twilight movies.**

**MFB: Okay. . .Read on!**

**MPOV:**

I walked down into the lobby of the hotel to see Jon stading by the door. "Hello?"

"I need to talk to you." Jon took the dress box out of my arms and headed out the door. "Carlisle has to talk to all of us. I came back into town to get you. You need to know what's going on up north." He strategically strapped the box to the saddle and mounted, pulling me up after.

"What's going on up north?" I asked.

"Where's that telegram?" He asked, turning his head a little.

"What-how did-I'm getting tired of that." I said, realizing that he probably heard everything during the last couple minutes I was in my brother's hotel room.

I felt a laugh go through his body. "What do you expect? I'm not as normal as I appear to be. Now, where's the telegram?"

After I had read the telegram from my father, I didn't actually give it back to my brother. I thought for a second where I put it. "It's in my pocket."

"Great." I could tell he was smiling. We rode up to the cabin and he helped me down. He then jumped off the mare, "Let me see it." He held out his hand.

"Here." I took the folded piece of paper out of a small pocket in my blouse.

"The thing that's going on up north is very important to Carlisle." He headed into the house.

"Vampires. . .newborns probably. . .and a very small number, are killing people up in the peninsula." Carlisle said as we walked in.

"Vampires?" I asked.

"Your father is extremely concerned." Carlisle said.

"Why? He doesn't know what vampires are like." I responded.

"I'm going up there with Matt. There's another coven up there trying to figure out what's going on." Carlisle started.

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

"Carlisle will try to lead the rouge vampires into a safer area. I'll stay here and make sure you're okay, and that little girl who will be visiting." Jon said.

"What little girl?" Matt asked.

"The Mayor of Seattle is also extremely worried for his daughter's safety. Since Nick died. . .she's the only thing the Mayor has to live for." I explained.

"Nick?" Matt and Jon asked.

"I thought I told you? Nick was my ex. Our father's thought we would get married, then he died." I said, remembering that tragic day a couple months a go.

"I'm sorry Marie." Carlisle said. "I'm leaving in an hour. Matt get ready." Carlisle walked into another room.

"Marie, be extremely careful. Stay at your house for a couple nights." Jon said, then continued, "I'll take you home."

Jon and I arrived at the farmhouse. He helped me off the horse and untied the box, carrying into the front room for me. I walked into the house after him and stopped, thinking of what had just happened at their little cabin. "Where's Anna Lyn?"

"What?" Jon turned around, with a small smile on his face.

"Anna Lyn wasn't at the cabin." I said.

"She might of been in town." Jon replied.

"Maybe." I said. "Thank you for bringing me home." I smiled.

"You're welcome." he walked into the entry way. "Sleep well, Marie." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I watched him walk down the front steps and jump onto his horse, making it look completely easy, he then rode off.

The night was cool and calm. I slept soundly. The morning came and I finally got to finish cleaning the house. My brother came in the early afternoon. "Dad sent another telegram." He handed me the telegram.

Again, I unfolded the sheet of paper. 'Michael and Marianne McClintock. Stage arrives at noon, Saturday. Be safe. T.A. McClintock.' "That's today." I said.

"Yes. Come on in town with me, we'll pick her up at the depo." Michael said, standing up. He walked out to the barn and pulled out my horse and started hooking the wagon up.

We got into town right after the stage pulled up to the depo. Michael helped me down and looked for a young girl. The driver of the coach helped a woman get out, she was then followed by a young man, who then stopped and helped a skinny girl with auburn hair out of the coach. I immediately knew it was Lucille. Michael and I walked over. I said, "Lucille, I'm Marie."

"I remember you. Nick would talk about you whenever he was home." she smiled a sweet smile with a little sadness behind it at the thought of her lost brother.

"Let me get your bag." Michael said.

"How's your father?" I asked.

"He's a little confused about what's going on in the mountains." Lucille said, walking toward the wagon with me. "Apparently the sheriff and him have had many meetings and they can't figure out who's behind it."

Michael walked up with a small chest and suitcase and placed them in the back of the wagon. "We'll go back to the farmhouse and let Lucille settle in." Michael said, helping the fourteen year old onto the bench of the wagon.

The marshall walked over from where he was when the stage came in. "Ah, you have company?"

"Marshall, this is Lucille Abrams. She's a family friend." I said. "She's visiting from Seattle."

"Nice to meet you." The marshall tipped his hat. He started walking away, then turned back to Michael, "Miranda says 'hello'." The marshall then walked back to the stage and started talking to the driver.

We took Lucille back to the farmhouse and showed her her bedroom. She unpacked and we had a peaceful afternoon.

**ISAN: There! Chapter 13!**

**PFAN: REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ISAN: I've been so bored, all I'm doing is writing. Anyhoo, here's chapter 14**

**JPOV:**

I sat at the kitchen table at the cabin with Jason. "How long do you think Carlisle will be gone?" Jason asked.

"I truly don't know. He said it was a small number of vampires, it shouldn't take long."

"Maybe it wasn't vampires. Maybe a sick, twisted cowpoke with a bounty on his head." He said.

"The evidence doesn't add up if it was a human. I mean, a couple of the victims had gunshot and stab wounds, but what do you expect when you live in the mountains, its dangerous."

Shelby ran into the cabin, dressed in her saloon girl outfit. She held up a piece of paper. "From Carlisle." She threw it on the wooden table. "Where's Dimitri?"

"He ended up going with Carlisle." I said. The telegram read, 'Cullen Family. Cripple Creek, OK. Found suspect. Sheriff and Mayor took care of him. Returning home in a day or two. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.' "That's great." I handed the paper to Jason. "Maybe it wasn't a newborn."

"It was." Shelby said. "No human can do that much damage."

"You get back to work." I told Shelby.

"I'll go into town." Jason said. "You take this." he handed me back the piece of paper.

"I'm going to go tell Marie." I stood up.

"The marshall gave me this too." She held out another telegram. "It's for her and her brother."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Get back to work." The three of us then walked out and mounted our horses.

**MPOV:**

_"There's got to be some news about what's going on."_ I thought as I walked down the stairs of the farmhouse. "Michael, where's Lucille?"

"She went outside. Needed some air." Michael went back to reading his paper.

I walked out to the front porch and looked around. Lucille was standing next to the fence of the corale, looking at the horse grazing. I walked over. "You okay?"

"Yes. This is a beautiful horse. Is it yours?" Lucille asked.

"Yes, my father bought the horses when we came here." I looked at the fourteen year old, "Lucille, are you alright?"

"You can call me Lucy," She smiled. "And I guess I'm homesick. I've never been away from home."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to return home soon. In the meantime. . ." I heard hoofbeats coming up to the road. I waited till the rider was in view. "Jon. . ."

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

"A. . .friend."

Jon rode up and hopped off his horse. "I've got news on up North." he smiled, holding up another telegram. "It's for you."

I took the paper and read the note. 'Marianne McClintock. Cripple Creek, Ok. Tell my daughter she will return home at the end of the week. Killings have stopped, Dr. Cullen pronounced the culprit dead. Thank you for watching my daughter. Mayor Abrams. Seattle, WA.' "Where'd you get this? I thought you were staying at the cabin today?"

"Jason and I were at home. Shelby brought it." He looked at Lucy. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jonathan." Jon smiled.

"Lucy." She smiled a sweet, almst shy smile.

"Anything else, Jon?" I asked. I really wanted to spend a day at home for once, without Jon popping up every minute.

"No." He smiled. "I just wanted to give you that. I better be going. Nice to meet you Lucy." He mounted his horse and looked at me. "Goodbye Marie."

"Goodbye." I smiled. _"Love you."_ In response he smiled a half smile. I didn't want to make Lucy think I never stopped thinking about my almost fiance. Jon rode off.

"So, what did the telegram say?" Lucy asked.

"It was from your father, he was just saying you'll be going home, on train, this weekend." I turned to my horse. "Would you like to brush that mare?"

"Of course!" Lucille smiled and followed me into the barn to get a brush.

**CCPOV: (Carlisle's point of view)**

**(The night before Carlisle sends Jon the telegram)**

"I lost him." Dimitri said, walking into the hotel room.

"What?" Matt asked.

"His scent. . .I followed it as far as I could. It's almost like it disappeared."

"Where'd you lose it?" I asked Dimitri.

"A couple miles east of the river." Dimitri responded.

"That's okay." I thought for a second. "You two stay here. I'll be back by morning." I grabbed my hat and walked out of the hotel. I headed down the street to the livery stable, where, maybe, I could be sneaky enough to start running north.

I headed north until I started smelling the scent of the vampire Dimitri had been tracking. I followed the scent and found him sitting in a clearing. He jumped up, "Who are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." I said, relaxing just a bit. "Do you remember who changed you?"

"No, I don't." He relaxed. I could tell he was scared. "Why would some one do this?"

"Depending on that some one. . .there's a couple different answers. Have you been killing the people in the city?"

"How'd you know?" He asked, scared. "I was. . .hungry. . .or thirsty. . .whatever. . .I don't want to be here anymore."

"I can help. . .my family has learned to survive on animal blood. It may take some getting used to, but, you'll be satisfied." I said.

"I. . .I. . .just kill me now. I always thought vampires were a myth. . .a ghost story people told around fires on the prairies. . ."

"I can't put you out of your misery. I won't let myself do that."

"How are you so calm? You're a monster. . .you drink blood. . .it's like. . .you refuse to accept your true nature." He argued.

"That's not true. I've been everywhere in my day. . .I've saved many lives. . .I've learned to control my need for human blood. There's a coven. . .along with mine. . .that are like this too. Humans. . .are still a part of you. . ." I changed the subject. "Where are you from?"

"Why does that matter? Oh, well. . ." He stopped and turned, hearing and smelling the exact same thing I did.

"Hold it!" I yelled at the twenty year old looking boy.

"Carlisle?" Matt ran through the trees at the far edge of the clearing. "Carlisle?"

"Hold on. . ." I told the newborn. "He won't hurt you, he's- -technically speaking- -my son. . ."

"You're a vampire. . .you can't have kids." He responded.

"If you'd listen. . .the many lives I've saved have been men who I felt needed a second chance. We became a family."

"Carlisle, he's too. . ." Matt started.

"Please. . .just put me out of my misery. . .I never meant to kill those people. . .I was hungry. . .please!" He couldn't take it anymore and ran at Matt. Matt through him against a tree **(ISAN: in this story, Matt's almost like Emmett:)).**

I stood there. "Matt, you might as well, we're far enough from the town, the smoke won't be seen."

**JPOV:**

"Carlisle and the other two said they'd be back by tonight." I told Shelby for the thousandth time. "Will you stop worrying. Dimitri and Matt wouldn't let anything happen to Carlisle."

"He's right, Shelby." Jason said, looking up from his cards.

"Will you guys stop playing the stupid card game and listen?" Shelby got both our attentions. "The telegram said the suspect was taken care of. Are you sure it was a human?"

"Positive." I stole a glance at my hand of cards. "The sheriff and mayor wouldn't have sent that telegram if it was a vampire that Carlisle caught. . .and. . .you know. . .dealt with." I laid down my cards. "You lose." I said simply.

Shelby giggled. "You two are really starting to annoy me. Marie is at the farmhouse with a little girl. . .who, if it wasn't for her father. . .could be either dead because of blood loss. . .or a newborn. Now, I think Carlisle told the Mayor it was a human, so he wouldn't make anyone suspect there's such a thing as vampires. I'm pretty sure that's the conclusion you should have come up with, Jon." She said, nudging my arm.

"I now Carlisle, he would have worded it differently, made us think and play with the words. . ." I said, taking the deck of cards and shuffling. "Now, shall I deal you in, or are you going to argue with us some more?" I asked sarcastically, smiling.

**ISAN: There Chapter 14! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**ISAN: Wow... These are coming out fast...**

**PFAN: Oh don't worry I'm sure you'll hit a year long writers block too.**

**ISAN: What's that supposed to mean?**

**PFAN: *Ahem*, Stargate by Twilight**

**ISAN: O.o ... Caaaaarp**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**UPOV** (**Unknown cuz I don't feel like telling you yet, oh plus that plot thing)**:

They stood in the shadows by the small chapel waiting for me to arrive, I got a small nod of recognition, followed by a back-hand straight across my face, I started my usual retaliation "Ow, what was that fo-" I received a death glare and I shut up, now was not the time to argue.

"How could vous be so careless!" they said stepping out of the shadows looking much the same as they had when they got off the train, leather duster and floppy hat included, you know except for the glare that was judging my very soul, oh wait, no that was normal.

"Beck what did I do exactly?"

"Vous are leaving a trail, if you don't clean up your acte fichu they'll be on us comme les mouches à un cadavre!**(1) **If I hadn't taught you to block your thoughts vous would be dead by now!" Beck whipped around hand to their forehead in frustration, her black hair whipping every which way.

"Um, Aller manger un ananas**(KLAN: (: )**?" I tried to apologize but as Beck often reminded me my practice in her language was crap.

"Oui, I accept votre failed attempt at an apology, just do not make this mistake again Anxieux**(2)**" she sighed then turned to me again, "Well did vous bring it?"

I reached in my pocket and handed Beck something wrapped in black silk, she took it slid it into her satchel and began to walk away, she stopped for a second and turned her head to me, "Just be careful Emily..."

I smiled, "Have I ever been anything else?" I thought for a second, "Except being Reckless and Impatient... And hot-headed and stubbor- yeah I'll try"

**SAAN(Sapphire Annalise): Wait... Black hair, copious amounts of French, is that to be me?**

**PFAN: Yes now shut up**

**(1) Like flies to a corpse, lovely huh...**

**(2) Nickname of doom, it means eager which is the meaning of her name...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**ISAN: Finally chapter 16! i've been adding on to a word doc on my desk top, about this story, and this is how i started it. I would have uploaded it earlier, but i didn't know if I'd write something else before this stuff happens. **

**PFAN: You've been home with a baby since October, and you haven't written?**

**ISAN: Key word, there, Pen, _baby_.**

**JPOV:**

**(About a week after what happened in chapters 14 and 15)**

Jason and I rode into town. Jason asked, "Jon, what are you up to?"

"Stop treating me like Shelby." I looked at him. I reigned up outside of the saloon. "Tonight, we'll be real brothers, before you get married tomorrow." I jumped off my horse and waited for him to walk up onto the boardwalk. He followed me into the saloon and we stood at the bar. "Now, we're gonna play cards, win some, then, maybe you can see Shelby later."

"Fine." He looked at Miss Kate, "Deck of cards and chips."

"Mind if I play the first hand?" She said, holding up the deck.

"Be our guest." We followed her to a table by the front window and played poker. The games were alright. Miss Kate played about three games before the cattle drivers started pouring into the bar.

By the time Jason and I were almost done playing our last hand, one of the ranchers stood up, "How the hell are ya'll winning all these?"

"They be cheatin', that's how." Another one accused.

"We ain't cheatin'." I retorted. I threw down my cards and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. "Look, no cards." I smirked.

The first rancher swung at my head, but I dodged it and punched the rancher, making him land back into his chair. _"Jon, be careful." _Jason shot at me. By the time the first rancher got up Jason and I had punched a couple others who had joined the fight.

"Take it outside, or to the Marshall." Miss Kate yelled from behind the bar.

_"Let's take it outside then."_ Jason thought. He swung the rancher through the window and out onto the boardwalk.

By the time the first two ranchers were out of the fight, the other two turned into five. The fight stopped when the Marshall walked up with the deputy. "Now, what's going on here?"

"These two were cheating." One of the ranchers said, standing up out of the dirt.

"The Cullen's were cheating?" The deputy said.

"We were just playing poker." I said, grabbing my hat.

"Now, George. . ." The Marshall directed at one of the ranchers. "If it would make you happy, I'll lock these two boys up for the night."

"How 'bout kicking them out of town?" George said sarcastically.

"Can't do that." He turned to me and Jason. "You okay with that?"

"Sure." Jason and I said.

The Marshall led us into the small jail, where he put us both into a cell. "I thought I'd never see the day when a Cullen was behind bars." He laughed.

"If it makes that cowpoke happy. . .then, I guess one night won't hurt." I said, sitting down on the cot.

"You'll be let out first thing in the morning." The Marshall walked back out to his desk.

Jason sat down on the bed and leaned against the brick wall. I sat on the edge, arms resting on my knees. "Hey, Jason."

"Yeah." He asked, sitting up a little.

"You're getting married tomorrow." I turned my head to look back at him with a grin.

"Crap. Shelby's gonna kill me." He said sitting all the way up. "What about Marie?"

"I'm pretty sure she's at the farmhouse."

About an hour passed until someone walked into the office. "Good evening, Marshall." Marie said.

"Good evening. Jon's back there." The Marshall said.

"Great, Marie's here." I said, walking from leaning against the iron bars and sitting back down on the bed.

Marie walked into the small cell block. "What the hell did you do to land a bunk in here?"

"We. . .uh, got in a fight." Jason said sheepishly.

"A fight?" Marie asked. "You, got in a fight?"

"Some ranchers were mad 'cause we kept winning at poker." Jason said.

"You cheated." Marie whispered.

"If you truly think about it, yes." I said simply.

"God, what the hell?" Marie asked. _"You could have exposed yourselves."_

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen, as long as you keep it a secret." I smirked.

_"Me?"_ Marie looked around the small room. "I'll see you in the morning. Meet me at the farmhouse." She then turned toward the door.

"I love you." I whispered.

_"Love you, too."_ She then continued out of the building.

The next morning, the Marshall unlocked the cell door first thing, before he even put coffee on. "I'm sorry boys. . .but it did calm you down."

"It's alright Marshall." I said, picking up my gun belt.

"I'll see you boys around." The Marshall walked over to his desk. "Say hello to Carlisle for me."

"Sure thing." Jason said, walking out of the office behind me.

"So. . .that wasn't so bad." I said sarcastically.

We walked back to the saloon where our horses were tied up. Jason looked through the swinging doors of the saloon. "Shit. Shelby's in there."

"She's your fiancée. She probably already. . .yeah, she knows." I said, picking up on her thoughts.

Shelby walked through the saloon doors, "What the hell, Jason?"

"Shhhh. . ." Jason said.

"No! In four hours we are to be married, what if you weren't let out of jail?" Shelby asked.

"The Marshall knows the family, he knows none of us are bad." Jason replied. I took the liberty of staying out of the conversation and just sitting on top of my horse, watching the love birds fight.

"Bad?" Shelby motioned to the belt around Jason's waist, which contained a small container of gun powder and matches.

I thought this would be a good time to interject, "I thought it was bad luck to see a bride before the wedding?"

Shelby looked at me. "Very funny." She started back into the saloon. "Noon, at the chapel, don't get arrested again."

"Love you too." Jason mumbled as he got onto his horse.

"I was waiting for her to slap you." I said, jokingly.

"Yeah? I was waiting for Marie to slap you last night."

I kicked my horse into a trot down Main Street. "What are you gonna do until noon?"

"Hang out at the cabin, I guess." He replied. "I'll see you later." By this time we had reached the edge of town. He kicked his horse into a gallop, headed towards the cabin. I on the other hand, kept my horse at a trot, headed toward the river, and Marie's house.

**ISAN: Review please! **

**FYI: I'll be knocking out the next couple of chapters pretty fast.**


	17. Chapter 17

**ISAN: New chapter!**

**MPOV:**

I woke up to find that Michael and Lucy were already awake and sitting on the porch. I walked out after I had dressed and set a fresh pot of coffee on the small table, "Lucy, your train leaves at eleven this morning." I said.

"Thank you." She said as she looked up from her book.

Micheal stepped onto the porch, "What time's the wedding today?" He asked.

"Noon." I answered as I sat on the porch swing. "Jon will probably pick me up on his way into town."

"I'll take Lucy into town and see the newlyweds after the ceremony." He sipped his coffee, "Lucy, you should get packing."

Lucy looked up, "Okay." SHe said hestitantly, "Thank you for letting me stay here for a while." SHe smiled.

"It's no problem." I answered as I stood up, "Would you like some breakfast?"

**A couple hours later:**

Michael hopped down the porch steps with Lucy's suitcase and small trunk, loading them onto the wagon. Lucy followed me out onto the porch. "Be careful." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Marie." Lucy smiled. "I'll tell daddy that you haven't changed one bit. Nothing seems to faze you. I hope to see you soon." She smiled again and climbed onto the waiting wagon.

"Be careful, Marie. I'll see you in town." Michael said before climbing into the wagin and snapping the reins.

**JPOV:**

I reined up outside of Marie's farmhouse and hopped off my horse. Marie stood on the porch, watching me. I knew she was disappointed, but she'd get over that fact. I stepped up to the porch, "Howdy." I smiled.

"How was your night in jail?" Marie asked sarcastically.

"Damp." I shrugged.

Marie couldn't stay mad at me, I knew that for a fact. I stepped closer to her and kissed her with a longing hidden behind it. Marie tried to push away from me, but I held her close and didn't release the kiss.

I broke the kiss and smiled. Her small smirk turned into her bright smile. "Now, you were mad at me, right?" I asked.

"You know I can't stay mad at you. You can't help it when a thought comes your way. I guess I was just . . . concerned last night."

"Nothing to be concerned about, I can't die by normal means." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

Marie pushed out of my arms and walked to the house. I looked at her questioningly, and got the answer I was looking for from her thoughts. I followed her into the front room of the house. I've been to her farmhouse before, usually when her father was home, so I'd sneak in through her bedroom window. I followed her into the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

Marie folded the apron that had been draped over a chair and placed it on the hook. "Jon, will you ever leave me?" She whispered.

I looked at her. "What?" I asked.

"You heard me."

"No, I didn't mean that, I meant, what brought that on?" I clarified.

"Will you? I know you've moved around a lot, but, what if you have to leave when I'm still here, loving you?" Marie asked.

"Trust me, if we leave, you'll be coming with us. I can't live without you." I said. "If we leave, you leave. Doesn't matter where we go, but I will never let anything happen to you." I stood up and looked Marie straight in the eye. She dabbed at some moisture in the corner of her eye. I removed her hand and watched as a single tear ran down her cheek. I smiled as I rubbed it away with my thumb. "I love you, I truly do."

Marie looked into my eyes and leaned her head down onto my chest. "I love you too." She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I could feel the slight wetness of the tears running down Marie's cheeks. I pushed her away a little so I could look into her eyes. I bent my head down and pressed my lips to hers for a long moment before breaking away. "You should probably start getting ready." I smiled.

"Oh, the wedding." She smiled back. "What about you?"

"I'll run and get my stuff, and I'll be back here before you know it."I answered.

"Okay." Marie smiled as she wiped her cheeks.

A little while later I jogged back up to Marie's farmhouse, wearing the suit that wasn't torn or dirty. I knocked on the front door and waited. I heard Marie open the window of her bedroom and call my name.

I stepped off of the porch and looked up. Marie was leaning on the windowsill, looking down at me. "Door's open. Wait down stairs, please." She said.

I smiled, knowing she wasn't ready, and walked through the front door. I sat at the bottom of the stairs, hearing Marie talk to me through her thoughts.

She finally walked out of her bedroom and started down the stairs. She looked beautiful. Her brown hair was pulled halfway up, with small curls lying over her shoulders. The dress fit her perfectly, and knowing Shelby, it cost her at least twenty dollars. She walked with an elegance I hadn't seen in years, and she looked at me as I stared at her from my seat on the bottom step.

I stood up, remembering my mother's words about being in the company of young women. It was weird, almost, but I felt like I was back home in London.

She came down the last couple of steps and stood in front of me. "You look beautiful." I smiled.

"Thank you." She replied.

"The wagon's ready. We'll meet everyone else in town." She held on to my arm as I led her outside.

We pulled up to the chapel and I helped Marie off the wagon. "I'll see you in a little while." I kissed her hair and walked to where Matt, Dimitri, and Jason were talking.

After the ceremony, we gathered out front and watched as the happily married couple walked out of the church. Carlisle walked up. "Congratulations." He smiled.

"Thanks." Shelby smiled.

Marie walked over to me and smiled. "Are you going to join them for supper?"

I looked at her. "I don't think so. I'm kinda tired." I walked over to Jason and patted him on the shoulder. "Just don't burn the hotel down." I whispered.

Jason smiled. _"I'd blame it on you."_ He walked over to the Marshall where he was congratulated some more.

I walked back to Marie. "Would you like to return home, or to the cabin?"

Marie looked to the horizon. "Can we just sit by the creek for a couple hours? I don't want to go home just yet."

I nodded and led her through the small crowd and helped her into the wagon. I pulled up to our small cabin and lifted her out of the wagon. "Run or ride?" I asked, taking off my tie and jacket.

"Ride." Marie answered simply.

I quickly saddled my horse and jumped on, pulling Marie up behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my back. I reigned up next to the small tree as the sun was just about to tip below the horizon. I hopped off, and helped Marie down. She walked over to the tree and sat down, looking out at the small creek. I sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Marie looked at me, then back at the sunset. "Nothing. The wedding just got to me." She leaned into my side and continued to watch the sun set.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and leaned up against the tree. "Me too."

Marie's head snuggled into my shoulder and she thought. _"I love you."_

"I love you, too." I said, with a smile.

She sat up and looked at me. "the wedding today made me think, what would I do if you left and I never saw you again?"

"What would you do?" I asked, slightly amused.

"I can't figure it out. Every time I try to picture my future, I see you." She mumbled. "But that's impossible, right? I mean, I'm not hurt, or dying, so you wouldn't change me. But what if I did get hurt?"

"You're not going to look for ways to almost kill you. I won't let you." I said.

"And I know that." Marie sat a little straighter. "But, what if?"

I sat next to her, leaning up against the tree. "what if you were injured, or close to dying? Haven't I told you before? I'd change you. Carlisle would let me, he's happy for me." I sat up. "I don't want you out here all night. Let's go back to the cabin."

**ISAN: Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**ISAN: So a lot is going to happen in this chapter, and I don't know how you'll take it. . .**

**MFB: Am I going to regret this?"**

**PFAN: Nope! It's basically setting up some backstories from your RP thread. *smiled evilly***

**ISAN: *looks at Pen* Now I'm concerned. . .**

**JPOV:**

**In the morning:**

Emily, Shelby, and Anna were all bored. Jason and I were playing cards with Dimitri and Matt, and Marie was watching. Anna stood up and walked over to me. "Let's play a game."

I looked from my cards. "A game?" I looked back at the pile of matchsticks in the center of the table. "We are playing a game."

Anna looked at me. "Not a card game. Come on, everybody outside." When the four of us didn't move from the card game Anna peeked at my cards, then walked around the table. "Matt wins." She said simply.

We all threw our cards down and looked at Anna. Jason spoke up. "What the hell?"

"Come on. I mean, it's your wedding week, Jon has a girl over, and me, I'm bored." She placed her hands on her hips. "Please?"

Marie looked at me. "Jon, she would leave you alone if you played her game." **(1) **

Anna smiled, then looked at Marie. "You play too."

We walked out to the front of the cabin and watched as Anna got a bench. "So, Marie, Shelby, and. . . " She scanned the rest of us. "Dimitri, sit here."

Emily crossed her arms. "I'm going into town. This seems like a family game." I shook my head with a slight smile as I watched Emily walk to her horse.

Anna made Marie, Shelby, and Dimitri sit on the bench. She looked at the three, then to me, Jason, and Matt. "Now, try to guess which one is Shelby." Anna smiled.

The picture blurred a little as Anna's vision invaded our minds. I looked at the three of them sitting on the bench, they were in different order, but with variations between what they were wearing. I looked to Matt, and back to Dimitri, "There." I pointed. "Dimitri always wears that necklace of his." **(2) **

Anna smiled and looked to the three. "Wrong." She quickly snapped the neck of 'Shelby' and disappeared as the illusion evaporated.

Marie quickly stood up as Shelby's limp body fell off the bench. Jason and I ran to her. I knelt beside her and pressed my two fingers to her throat. "I'm sorry, Jason." I shook my head.

I stood up as Jason knelt beside her and took her hand. I walked over to Marie, who was staring in horror at Shelby's body. "Come on." I urged her.

I walked Marie to the house and made her lay down in one of the rooms. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked at me. "How can you be so calm? The woman just killed Shelby." She said.

"Let's just say I'm used to it." I sat down next to her on the bed. "Let's go into town. Get away from here."

I led Marie out of the cabin, keeping her as far away from Shelby's body as I possibly could. I helped her on my horse and looked to Jason. _"Tell Carlisle."_ He thought. I whispered an 'Okay' and kicked the horse into a trot toward town.

We rode into town and Marie jumped off the horse. "I'm going to tell Anya and Miss Kate." She said.

"Alright, I'll be at the office." I replied. I watched her walk down the boardwalk to the saloon and disappear through the swinging doors.

I jumped off my horse and tied it to the post. I quickly crossed the street and took the stairs to Carlisle's office two at a time. I walked through the door and was immediately greeted by the smell of blood. "Carlisle?" I asked.

"In here. I'll be right out." Carlisle said from the other room. It took only a couple seconds before he appeared in the doorway, he wiped his hands on a piece of cloth. "What is it?" He asked.

I held my breath, not wanting to smell the blood from the other room. "What happened?" I asked, gesturing to the other room.

"He was found out on the prairie. Gunshot wound. I got it out, but it took some time." Carlisle looked from the doorway of the bedroom and back to me. "What do you need?"

"Uh, something happened. Jason, is uh. . . Shelby died." I mumbled.

Carlisle stared at me, finally saying. "How? She was in perfect health."

"A trick of the mind." I answered, with a shake of my head. "Marie witnessed it, she's shaken up."

"I'll go to the cabin, and talk with Jason, and you take Marie home, stay with her tonight. She needs you." Carlisle said. He grabbed his jacket and hat and walked to the door. "I'll tell the Marshall to look after him." He motioned to the other room.

I watched as Carlisle reared his horse toward the outskirts of town. I walked down the street and toward the saloon, where Marie was sitting at a table with Anya. I was stepping onto the boardwalk when I heard a faint laugh. It was high pitched, but soft enough that humans wouldn't hear it. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it at that moment. I continued into the saloon and sat down at the table, next to Marie.

Miss Kate walked up and placed a shot glass in front of me and filled it with whiskey. "I'm sorry, Jon. I hope Jason is alright."

I looked up at her with a small smile. "Carlisle just left to see him. I don't know how he'll take it." I answered. I looked to Marie, "Come on, you should go home." Marie stood up and gave Anya a hug before following me out of the saloon.

**ISAN: So? I know, sad, right?**

**KLAN: You killed Shelby. . .**

**ISAN: Like Pen said. . .**

**PFAN: Setting up backstories which will be revealed in due time.**

**(1) When Pen wants to play a 'game' you listen before it becomes a seen from Saw**

**(2) Dimitri's necklace is an amber encrusted piece of colored rock from the prairie he found with Matt when they first arrived in Cripple Creek. Matt has a matching bracelt, which is usually covered by work gloves.**


	19. Chapter 19

**JPOV:**

Marie curled up in bed once we got to the farmhouse. She cried for a little while, but it was usually dry sobs for the rest of the night. I removed my hat and sat down in the chair in the corner of her room. She looked at me. "Jon?"

"Yes?" I asked, not taking my gaze off of the window.

"Come here. You're making me nervous sitting there." Marie answered.

I looked to her and said, "I'm sitting at the window."

"I feel like you're waiting for someone to ride up to the house." Marie sat up.

I looked at her and reluctantly stood from the chair. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. It just brought back some unpleasant memories." Marie said.

I got flashes of her memories through thought and I grimaced just a little. She couldn't stop thinking of Nick's death, and of Shelby's hours earlier. "Stop it." I whispered.

Marie looked at me and crawled closer. "I can't. It's been almost a year since Nick died and I just got over it. Now, my best friend is dead? Jon, do you realize how that makes a normal person feel?"

I looked at her. "I do and I don't. Listen, just relax, try to forget it. I've been living a life no one ever dreams of for over two hundred years, I've saved a whole bunch of lives. Now, I realize that Shelby's death got you in the heart, but everything happens for a reason. Who knows, Jason could find a girl like Shelby in the next one hundred years." I looked at her, a tear glistening in the corner of one of her eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and sniffed. "It's okay."

I moved her arms and sat fully on the bed. I leaned in and kissed her, feeling the tears start running down her cheeks. I removed my lips and looked at her. The lines the tears had made on her cheeks were glistening, and I took my thumb and wiped a tear away.

I leaned up against the headboard of her bed and welcomed her into my arms. She let a couple more tears flow from her eyes, and I sat there, arms wrapped around her, comforting her. I sat straight as I heard someone calling my name. I sat up and looked to Marie. "Did you hear that?"

Marie looked at me, confused. "What?"

I stared at her, before walking to the window. I looked out and heard Matt call my name. I looked back to Marie, "Come on."

I walked out of the house and made Marie climb onto my back. She clung to my shoulders as I ran down the river. I finally heard Matt before I saw him. "What?" I asked.

He was sitting under the tree Marie and I had sat under several times. He looked at me. "Jason's gone."

"What?" I asked, with a slight laugh.

"He's gone. Left right after Carlisle got to the cabin." Matt answered.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked.

"He said, 'I can't take this' and ran. He took Shelby's necklace and his kindle. Left his horse and everything."

I looked at Matt, then to the ground, thinking. "We have to find him." I said finally.

The three of us walked into the cabin and Marie sat quietly with Carlisle as I prepped my horse. I walked back inside and Marie looked at me. "I want to go with you."

I looked at her. "No." I said simply, picking up my hat and saddle bags.

Marie stood up. "You told me to forget the past. I want to make Jason believe that. He deserves it."

I looked to her and then to Carlisle. "Fine." I walked outside, Marie at my heels, and threw my saddle bags onto my horse.

Matt saddled his horse and looked at me. "She comin'?"

I climbed into the saddle of my horse and helped Marie up after me. I looked to Matt. "She made me." I said so quietly that Marie wouldn't be able to hear. "Carlisle." I said finally.

Carlisle walked out of the cabin and placed his hat on his head. "Dimitri and I will meet up with you tomorrow morning. Be careful." He said, walking to his horse.

I reared my horse and started in a trot, followed by Matt. We rode for most of the day, stopping every now and then to rest the horses.

We pulled up to a small pond and I helped Marie off the horse. "You okay?"

She stretched a little and looked at me. "I'm fine." She smiled.

Matt filled the canteen and let the horses drink from the small pond. I hopped of the horse and removed my hat. "I'll walk until we find someplace to camp."

Marie had fallen asleep, and was almost falling out of the saddle when I looked at her. I quickly caught her before she slid to the ground. I turned to Matt. "We'll camp here."

I sat next to the small fire and stared into it. Matt walked up and handed me a small blanket for Marie. He sat down next to me and asked, "Where do you think Jay could have gone?"

I continued to stare at the fire. "I don't know. Maybe Carlisle and Dimitri will have some lead in the morning."

Marie stirred and sat up. She looked around. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Somewhere between Cripple Creek and San Francisco." Matt mumbled.

"We're near Dodge." I said with a smile.

Matt walked over with a cup of coffee and handed it to Marie. "Here ya go." He smiled.

"Thanks." Marie smiled. "What time is it?"

"About eleven." I said. "You okay?"

Marie nodded her head. "I'm fine." She set the cup of coffee on the ground next to her and pulled the wool blanket over her shoulders.

I stood up and walked to where my saddle was resting on the ground. I picked up my jacket and walked back to Marie, placing it on her shoulders. "I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"It get's pretty cold this time of year." I sat back down.

We sat around the fire almost all night. Marie dozed back off into sleep after eating and Matt and I took turns hunting mountain lions and the small jackrabbits. We were sitting at the campsite, it was early morning when we heard someone coming up. I stood up and grabbed my gun.

The riders stopped and looked at the two of us. "you're a long way from home."

It was the marshall and a small posse. "We're headed for Dodge." I answered.

"Why are you way out here?" Matt asked.

"Someone killed a friend, and I'm out looking for them." The marshall said. He looked to the sleeping Marie on the ground next to my feet. "I didn't know Marie went along with you."

"We were actually looking for Jason. She wanted to come along. Is her brother worried about her?" I asked.

"No, no, but I got a telegraph from their father. It was just checking in."

"I'll send a telegram to him when we reach Dodge." I said. "I'll tell Marie you said 'Hi'."

"Be careful boys." He started to turn his horse. "By the way, where's your father?"

"Carlisle? He's with Dimitri, looking for Jason also. How's the patient?"

"I moved him to the jailhouse yesterday. He's going on trial once I get back." He reared his horse again, and tipped his hat. "See you around boys." He then lead the posse away from our small camp.

I sat back down next to Marie and sighed. I looked at the sleeping girl, "Hey Matt."

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I can't read the marshall's thoughts." I answered.

"He's probably miles away. I thought you could only read someone's mind if they were in a certain range?"

"Not that. I don't think I've ever been able to read his thoughts. Most humans I can, he's different." I said absently.

Matt stared at me. "That's weird." He sat down across from the small fire. "We've been in this town for two and a half years, and you just realize it?"

"Carlisle's the marshall's friend. We're just cattle pushers to him." I stood up and walked to my saddle and picked it up, walking toward my horse.

Matt dumped the rest of his coffee into the fire. "But we spent a lot of time in the saloon, where Forde spent some of his time."

I pulled the strap of my saddle tighter. "wake up Marie for me. We should leave in about an hour. I'll be back." I turned around and ran, headed for a small hunt before we got into Dodge.

**ISAN: Can you tell I'm totally bored? I've uploaded three chapters in like two hours. **

**MFB: At least you're finally catching up, you had a lot written. **

**ISAN: Thanks Laura! Any way, review please! and I will continue to add onto the word doc on my desktop:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**JPOV:**

I jogged back up to the small campsite, where Marie was up and fixing her hair. She looked up, "Where were you?"

"I went hunting." I answered. "You ready?" I looked around the small area, noticing that the supplies were packed.

Matt quickly saddled his horse and affixed his hat on his head, "Are we headed out or not?"

I looked at him and smirked before turning toward my horse and climbing on. "Just shut up." I whispered. I helped Marie up onto the back of my saddle and reined my horse.

Marie wrapped her arms around my waist. "Matt told me that the Marshall is out with a posse."

I turned my head back a little, directing my words at her. "He's out looking for whoever killed Shelby."

"But I thought Anna killed her? I thought she mysteriously disappeared afterward." Marie said.

"He doesn't know that." I said. "The Marshall did get a telegram from your father. Mostly checking in. I said you'd send a response once we reached Dodge."

"What about Michael? I haven't seen him in a couple of days."

Matt looked back at us. "He's been with Miranda, staying at the Marshall's house for almost the past week."

Marie sighed. "How do you know that?" She asked.

"We're basically creatures of the night. It's easier for us to be out after dark." I answered.

We rode into town, down Main Street and toward a small hotel. I helped Marie off the horse and jumped off after, tying the reins to the post. I looked up and down the street, then to Matt. "Get a couple rooms in the hotel. We'll be back soon." Matt nodded before walking through the doors of the hotel. Marie and I walked down the street toward the post office, to find a telegraph.

We walked into the post office and were greeted by a man at the desk. "How may I help you?"

Marie stepped up, "I'd like to send a telegraph."

"Sure thing." He handed a yellow piece of paper and pencil to Marie.

She wrote a small note and pushed the paper back to the clerk. "Send response to Cripple Creek Depot." She smiled.

"Just passing through?" He asked as he handed the paper to another clerk.

"Yes." She pulled out her small purse.

"Ten cents." The clerk smiled. Marie pushed a dime across the desk with a smiled and walked out of the door, followed by myself.

**Later that night, on the prairie: (Writer's POV)**

Jason stared at the dying fire, hair in his face letting no-one see his eyes as he held the shreds of white silk. If one was close enough they could see the small sobs rocking his frame, but no-one would dare near him, not after that. Jon felt his heart start to break as he imagined how he would feel if he lost Marie and slowly approached his brother, his hand reaching for the man's shoulder.

With such speed, his hand couldn't be seen, Jason grabbed Jon's wrist and twisted it, Jon winced in pain, "No Jon, I'm afraid you don't get to comfort me... It's far too late for that" he continued to look away.

Jon's eyes narrowed with concern, "Jason, its alright, it will be alright, we're here for you" he tried to undo Jason's hold on his wrist but it only tightened further

"No Jon, it won't be, She's gone... She's gone... AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Jason whipped around insanely fast to look at his 'brother' in the eyes, what Jon saw shocked him, Jason's once warm golden gaze was now a burning red glare, "Oh go-"

"Oh what Jon, God? Don't you think he's stopped caring by now? We try for redemption but it doesn't come, and it won't, I realize that now, if it was possible she would be here... I Could be with her... But she has everyone else.." He grinned madly, stains of red on his lips as he began to laugh, "I fixed it... she's happy now"

"Jay. . ." Jon started.

Jason's grip tightened on Jon's wrist. "You think we can live off of animal blood for the rest of our life? Dammit, you don't realize anything." Jason released his grip and the fire burned out. He grabbed his hat and the threads of silk and walked away into the night.

**ISAN: I know it's short, but I transtioned that part weird. Oh well, I like it. Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**ISAN: New chapter!**

**Next day in town: (JPOV)**

Marie and I walked to the hotel where Matt was headed down the stairs. "There you are." He tossed the keys at me.

I caught the key and looked at Matt, "We need to talk."

The three of us walked up the stairs and into the small hotel room. Marie walked in ahead of Matt and I, sitting on the edge of the bed. I closed and locked the door before turning around and removing my hat. "Jason's in town." I said.

"Jason?" Matt asked. "Where?"

"He was out on the prairie. I saw him when I went hunting. He's not the same."

"How so?" Marie asked.

I looked at Matt, then looked down at Marie on the bed, "He killed someone to make himself happy."

I stood at the bar in the saloon. It had been a couple hours since I told Matt and Marie about Jason, and I thought I'd stay out for a while. Another rancher walked up and leaned against the bar, smiling at the saloon girl. I tossed a couple coins on the counter and walked out of the saloon, headed for the hotel.

The rancher walked out of the saloon, "Hey, hey you!"

I stopped and turned. I could tell the man was a vampire, newborn, probably a year or so old. "Yeah?"

He looked me over, "I guess it was nothing. You just remind me of someone I knew." He smirked, "I'm Nick." He held out his hand.

"Jon." I said, taking his hand. That touch made my mind fill with thoughts. "Nick. Nick Abrams?" I asked.

"Have we met?" He asked.

I got flashes of his human memories. Some were of growing up with his younger sister, but the most vivid ones were those of Marie and her family. I shook my head. "I know Marie and Michael. McClintock." I said.

Nick's eyes widened. "Marie? I thought they moved to Oklahoma?"

"True. Marie and I are friends. She's told me a lot about you." I said.

"Is she here? In town?" nick asked.

"Woah, she thinks you're dead. She's still mourning your death and a recent death of a close friend." I said.

"She never actually saw me die, though. I was taken to the doctor, and from there is where my memory escapes me." Nick said.

"Do you remember who changed you?" I asked.

"Some woman who was passing through town. A medical student, I think." Nick said. "I can't remember her name."

I looked down the street, at the hotel, where Matt was sitting outside the door. "I gotta go." I said absently.

"Wait. How is Marie, honestly?"

I faced him again, "Right now, she's asleep. Dreaming of the past two days." I said. "I know she loved you, Nick. Trust me, If I were you, I'd go see her, but not tonight, maybe not ever." I walked off toward the hotel.

I stepped into the room and looked out the window. Nick was sitting on a chair outside of the saloon doors. Marie stirred and rolled over in bed, "Jon?"

I turned around. "Go back to sleep." I said.

Marie cuddled into the pillow and dozed back into sleep. I sat down in a chair and watched the window. Marie stirred again in her sleep and sat up. "Jon." She whispered, tears and sobs hidden behind her words.

I looked at her, "What's wrong?" I asked, stepping to the bed.

Marie shook her head and placed her hands on her temples. "A nightmare. About Nick."

I looked at her before pulling her into my arms. "Nick?"

Marie looked up. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, with her bangs stuck on her cheeks due to the tears. She swallowed her tears and leaned her head onto my chest.

I pushed her slightly away from me so I could see her eyes. "Don't cry." I whispered with a small smile.

Marie smiled back, "Okay." She whispered.

I bent my head down and pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her hard, forgetting about her scent. I released my lips and smiled, "You need to sleep."

"Okay." She murmured.

I laid back against the pillows and tilted my hat over my forehead. Marie brought the sheets up to her shoulder and cuddled into my side, resting her head on my chest.

I held her close as I removed my hat and tossed it to the foot of the bed. Before Marie finally fell back into sleep, she sent thoughts about the times we'd spent together. I smiled and ran my hand up and down her arm.

I hopped down the stairs, placing my hat on my head as I stepped off the last step. I walked up to Matt, "Where's Marie?" I asked.

"Outside." Matt answered, signing off on the registry. He looked to the clerk, "Thanks." He turned around and placed his hat on his head. "Carlisle and Dimitri left late last night. They'll be in Cripple Creek by this afternoon."

I stepped onto the board walk and looked around. "You said she was outside, right?"

Matt looked at the horses. "Yeah."

"So, where is she?" I asked.

Marie stepped out of the post office and headed in our direction. "Sorry, I just sent a telegram to my brother."

"It's okay." I said as I climbed into the saddle of my horse. I grabbed Marie's wrist and helped her up after me.

Matt reined his horse away from the post and looked down the street. "Who's that?" HE asked.

I turned my head as I reared my horse around, "Who?"

Matt looked at the man, _"That rancher, watching you." _Matt thought.

I turned my head back and noticed Nick sitting in a chair by the open doors of the saloon. He was watching Marie mostly and I got thoughts thrown at me. _"Why the hell would she be with a vampire? I should see her_." Most of the thoughts were from his own mind, contemplating his old love for Marie.

I reined my horse and headed down the street, pass the saloon. I tipped my hat at him as we passed, and he smirked.

Marie turned her head and leaned against my back. "Who was that?" She asked.

I turned my head back slightly, noticing Nick stand up from the chair. "A rancher I met last night in the saloon."

"Oh." Marie sighed.

We let our horses stay in a steady trot as we headed out of the small town. We rode up a small rise and I stopped, turning to Matt. "We should ride all day, no stopping."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because, there's Jason, who's officially a killer now, and I think it'd be best if we get back to Cripple Creek as soon as possible. For Marie."

Matt looked at Marie, who's head rested on my shoulder blade, "Okay." He nodded.

I snapped the reins and kicked my horse into a steady gallop, followed by Matt.

We rode into Cripple Creek late that night. We reined up outside of the Marshall's house, and Carlisle's office. Matt climbed off his horse and helped a sleeping Marie off my horse.

I jumped off the mare and took Marie in my arms, walking up the stairs. Matt walked in ahead of me, "Carlisle." He said.

Carlisle walked out of the small bedroom. "Well, you're back early."

I walked around Carlisle into the second small bedroom and placed Marie on the bed. "We rode all day." I said as I walked back into the main room.

"You hear anything more about Jason?"

Matt and I shared a glance, "I saw him early yesterday morning, on a hunt. He's gone, Carlisle, if you had seen him, you would have been amazed."

Carlisle looked at his sons, "What happened?" he asked.

"because Jason was so upset. . ." Matt started.

"He made himself happy by killing a human for food. He's completely out of our reach." I finished.

Carlisle stared at me, "A human?" He asked.

Matt leaned against Carlisle's desk. "Poor guy. He was just getting used to animal blood." He looked up, "What should we do?"

Carlisle and I looked each other in the eyes. He spoke up, "We can't do anything. If we have Dimitri track him, and we find him, he'll be stronger, and won't speak to us, just attack. If we leave him be, he'll find his own way. He knows not to kill humans, he'll only kill if they're helpless, or dying."

"What if he doesn't keep to only killing close to dead humans? What if he kills a young human, closer to Shelby's age?" I asked.

"He wouldn't do that." Carlisle said. "He'd get human blood if he had to."

Marie walked through the bedroom door and looked out over the front room of the doctor's office. "How long have we been in town?"

I smiled. "About an hour. Your brother's downstairs, at the Marshall's."

Marie smiled, "Thank you." She walked over and we kissed quickly before she smiled and walked out the door and down the stairs.

**ISAN: I'm gonna keep begging. . .Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**MPOV:**

I walked down the steps of Carlisle's office and hopped off the last one, turning the corner to walk up to the front door of Forde's small house. I knocked on the door and waited. Miranda opened the door, "Marie, where have you been?"

"Is my brother here?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled before stepping aside and letting me into the house.

Michael stepped out of the kitchen carrying a mug of coffee. "Well, little sister, where have you been?"

I smiled, "I went to Dodge, with Jon and Matt. Jason left because of the whole Shelby ordeal."

"I heard. I'm sorry." Michael said.

"I am too." Marie said. "Anyway, I was actually hoping to get a ride to the farmhouse."

Michael looked at Miranda, "Sure. I'll see you later." He kissed Miranda's cheek and handed her the coffee cup.

**APOV: (Anna point of view)**

I walked up to the man sitting by the cattle pens. "What the hell?"

He looked up, "What?"

"You were supposed to get Marie by herself." I said.

The man stood up, "Listen, I know you need my help, but that vampire wouldn't let me see her."

"Vampire?" I asked. "What vampire?"

"Brown hair, about my height, golden eyes, smelled like freshly fallen rain." He answered.

"That little bitch." I mumbled. "Jon? Jon said you couldn't see her?"

"Yeah. After we talked he went straight into the hotel and sat by the window until the morning." He answered.

I stared out over the cattle pens. "Alright then, new plan." I stared at the setting sun. "Nick, please tell me you know a weakness of Marie's."

Nick looked at me, "Weakness?"

I sighed, "I am never changing someone to help me again." I shook my head. "okay, meet me in Cripple Creek in three days. Whatever you do, don't let Jon, or any of the others see you. Don't even let Marie or her brother see you."

"got it. Three days." Nick replied.

I shook my head in disgust and broke into a run toward Cripple Creek. I had to get Marie and Jon away from each other, but how? If I used my visions on Jon, he'd know something was up, but what about Marie? I slowed to a walk and thought about it. If I projected a vision into Marie's mind, making her believe Nick wasn't Nick, maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to end their relationship.

I smiled to myself. This was too easy. I walked a little bit further and stopped, thinking of something. If I was to kill Marie, I'd have to project a vision into everybody's mind, and on top of that, I had to use someone Jon didn't like much. I laughed to myself before finally breaking into a run and heading toward Cripple Creek.

**EPOV: (Emily Point of View)**

I looked up and down Main Street before stepping out of the shadows. The duster I wore was huge, and it made me uncomfortable. I placed my hair up and placed a hat on top of it before walking toward the livery stable.

I walked around the back and found Rebecca and a couple other men standing in the shadows. "Where have vous been?"

"Hiding." I answered simply. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Vous are becoming very close to one of de Cullens, oui?" Rebecca asked.

"Well. . .sort of. You told me to gain trust. I gained trust. I know about Jon, Anna Lyn; their backstories are crap. Mathew, he's something else." I sighed. **(1)**

Becky slapped the side of my head, causing the hat to fall to the ground. "I put up avec vous, Anxieux. Don't blow dis one. We need to gain Jon's trust, and he's questioning everything you do. Give me your gun."

I reached down to my boot and pulled out a small pistol and handed it over to the woman. "What's the plan?" I asked, being a little more serious. Becky smiled and pulled the small black silk wrapped object out of her bag.

**ISAN: another chapter down and a couple more to go!**

**(1) Emily is flirty and she uses that to her advantage. She's developed a slight crush on Matthew, and uses it to gain trust with the rest of the Cullens.**


	23. Chapter 23

**ISAN: FYI, I'll be introducing another character in this chapter. I'll tell you about him later. . .**

**JPOV:**

I stood next to Carlisle at the small cemetery at the edge of town. The Marshall walked up and sighed. "Where's Jason?"

I looked at the small tombstone bearing Shelby's name. "He's living on the road. It broke his heart."

Carlisle turned and placed his hat on his head. "Thanks for looking into her death. There was nothing wrong with her."

"No problem; anything for a friend." Forde said. "I'll see you around?" He replaced his hat on his head and walked out the small gate.

I placed my hat on my head and sighed. "It's too bad, he could have saved her all along."

Carlisle followed me to the horses, "Do you know how it happened? Truly?"

I saddled my horse and looked at him, "Anna Lyn." I answered simply.

Carlisle looked at me, "Anna Lyn?"

I smirked, "I told you, a trick of the mind."

He hopped on his horse and smirked with a shake of the head. "I can't believe it. You know where she is?"

"She disappeared afterward. Dimitri can't even track her, it's like she literally disappeared." I replied.

Carlisle thought for a second, "She could be in town, or she might of skipped out. No one knows. The only thing you can do, Jon, is keep Marie and her family safe, and whatever you do, don't try to go find Anna Lyn—she's too dangerous now."

"Trust me, Carlisle, I know." I said, kicking my horse into a gallop toward the cabin.

I reigned up outside the small cabin and sighed. It was going to be completely different now that Jason and Shelby would never be there again. I walked in and sat in one of the wooden chairs around the table. Matt walked in from one of the bedrooms, "Jon."

I looked up at my brother. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing. You said you saw Jason in Dodge, how was he, truly?"

I shook my head. Picturing Jason wild with hunger like that was unsettling, or maybe I was just used to all of us drinking animal blood instead of harming humans. "He was gone. I couldn't talk him out of it, I couldn't talk him into coming home with us. I never thought he'd kill a human to compensate for Shelby's death."

Matt sat down and kicked his feet onto a chair. "Poor fella, we actually thought we could tame him."

"He was different than you and I. Dimitri is different too. Jason just couldn't take it." I stared at the wall. "One of these days we're going to have to face our true nature."

**APOV:**

I looked over the edge of the roof line, down at Main Street. Saturday in Cripple Creek meant that everybody was out and about. I looked around, I had to get to Carlisle's stupid office without walking through the crowd.

I jumped gracefully off the roof and dusted my skirt off. The boys wouldn't be in town as often as they were before. Killing Shelby might have worked out to my advantage; I mean, getting Jon and the boys to stay out of my way for a couple days works. Now all I had to do was get Sailor Boy to get in an argument with Emily.

I stopped in my tracks as I realized something. That was how I was going to kill Marie, use Emily as a puppet, so to speak, to break Jon's non-beating heart.

I smiled to myself. Was I good? Or was I good? Now, as for Nick. I'd use him to get close to Jon and Marie.

I walked into the small saloon and sat at a table in the corner. It was one of the smaller saloons in the town, one Jon, Carlisle, or Forde wouldn't visit.

I looked around. Most of the men in the room were cattle pushers, riding through town with their herds. I spotted one that looked familiar and sighed. Another vampire.

He walked over to me and sat at the table. "Anna Lyn, never thought I'd see you in a place like this."

"shut it, Laeddis." **(1) **I said. "I'm just doing business."

"And how are my girls? Rebecca and Emily?" He asked.

"Peachy." I replied simply. "I don't have time for this. You want to see them, their hiding out in the hotel, under Helsing and Jenkins." I got up and walked out.

For years I've been keeping my distance from Laeddis and 'the girls'. He hired me years ago to kill some vampire and I failed. Then he met Emily, and fell in love with her, sent her and Rebecca after my ass. How I hated him. Oh well, he has them. . .and I have a job to do.

**KLAN: Another vampire?"**

**PFAN: It's Shell's. . .**

**ISAN: He was floating around in the back of my mind and I thought I'd add him in.**

**(1) Laeddis, or Eric Laeddis, as he was born, is a vampire that has been around since before Emily and the boys. He actually is the one who changed Emily back in the 1600s after Jon 'died'. He knew Anna but was disappointed with her actions so he sent Rebecca and Emily after her. **

**ISAN: To tell you the whole backstory about Laeddis, would make a whole new story. . .which I have XD, staying home gives me a lot of free time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**EPOV:**

I sat at the window, overlooking the street. My long hair was down, and fell over my shoulders in the soft tendrils. I looked at my shotgun and smiled as I saw someone leaving a saloon at the end of the street. If I shot at him, the Marshall would get involved, but, we were both vampires, and he had the power to fill someone with pain with a small glance.

I opened the window and said, in a normal tone, "Laeddis."

The man turned his head and looked directly at me with a smile. He started toward the hotel.

Rebecca walked into my room and stared at me. "What are vous doing? We have a new plan."

I turned to the French woman. "Shoot." I said simply. "Before my guest arrives."

"We need to get out of town. We can't stay here any longer. We'll set up a place outside of the town, and only come in when we absolutely have to."

I looked back out the window. "Why?"

"Anna Lyn. We were sent to find her, remember?"

I shook my head to clear the many thoughts running around in it. I opened my mouth to speak but there was a knock on the door. I smiled as I said, "Come in."

Rebecca stared at me with her evil, death glare. "What?"

Laeddis stepped into the room with a smile. "Well, girls, it's good to see you."

"Laeddis?" Rebecca asked.

"I saw Anna at the saloon. I'm guessing you're forgetting about what you're supposed to be focusing on?"

I spoke up, "Listen, we want Anna as much as you do, but right now, we actually need her help."

"Her help? The only reason you're a vampire Emily is because I wanted her dead. I guess you're doing your own thing now."

"Listen, Laeddis, you may have changed me, but I have my own life. I vowed I'd find Anna, and I did, she's over at the cattle pens. But, things change." I said. "If you want to see for yourself, sit in a chair outside of the Lone Star and find out what mission I'm on now."

Rebecca played with one of her knives as she watched me and Laeddis. "Ah'm going to get something to eat." She then quickly left.

I sighed as the door closed behind her. "I'm sorry. This guy is just. . .on my mind."

Laeddis smiled and his red eyes glittered in the oil lamp light. "Now, Emily, I'm perfectly fine with you taking a break from hunting Anna, but just be careful. You do remember what I said, right?"

"That as long as Anna's alive, Rebecca and I cannot die. If Anna's dead, we'll die if we're hurt, shot, or other ways. Yes, Laeddis, I remember what you said." I sat back down at the window. "Now, about Anna's help. There's a vampire I'm trying to get on the good side. . .but so far, it's been hard, especially since Anna just killed one of them."

"Well, we'll see what I can do."

**JPOV:**

Carlisle, Matt, and I sat around the small table in the cabin, playing cards. I tossed a couple matchsticks into the middle of the table as my bet as we heard someone riding up to the cabin.

Emily walked in and looked at the three of us. "What happened?"

I looked at her, "Nothing."

Carlisle looked at her, "Sit. There's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay. You didn't know what Anna was up to before you left." Carlisle said as he tossed a couple matches onto the table.

Emily sat down across from me at the table. "So, where's Dimitri?"

"Hunting." I answered. "Listen, we'd deal you in, if you want, we just don't want to talk about Jason or Shelby."

"Fine." Emily pouted. I hated not being able to peek into her mind. How the hell did she learn how to block her thoughts? Or was it just one of those things? Emily looked at me, "Jon, are you alright?"

I looked up and noticed her staring at me with an expression that was concerned. "What? I'm fine." Emily stared at me, eyebrow raised. "Fine. I'm worried about Marie; that's all."

Matt smiled, "It's always Marie. By the way, what was with that farmer we saw in Dodge?"

I looked at him, "The rancher we saw on the way out? He was Nick Abrams. The same Nick Marie was close to marrying up in Seattle."

Carlisle and Matt stared at me, "Nicholas Abrams?" Carlisle asked.

"We ran into each other at the saloon. He asked about Marie and I said he shouldn't see her. As we were riding out of town, he threw thoughts at me, asking 'Why would she be with him?' and that he should see her. Then we rode out of town." I explained.

"Did Marie see him?" Carlisle asked.

"No. She asked who it was, but she never saw his face." I tossed down my cards and Matt pick them up to shuffle.

"I'm keeping Marie safe, Carlisle. If Nick comes too close or if Anna returns to town, I swear, I'll keep her safe." I said, standing up.

Carlisle watched me walked around the small room, "I thought Nick died."

"So did I." I said. "Apparently he was changed into a vampire a year ago; probably after he arrived at the doctor's office."

Emily sat back in the chair, "Who's Nick Abrams?"

Matt smiled as he shuffled the cards, "Nick Abrams was Marie's fiancé up in Seattle. He 'died' and Marie's father moved them down here for a new start." He cut the deck, "Did you pick up any other thoughts of his? Ones that didn't involve Marie?"

I shook my head. "Only bits and pieces. He couldn't remember the name of the woman who changed him."

Carlisle smirked. "Emily, do you know anything about this? I found you up in the Seattle area."

Emily shook her head. "No. I never changed someone before. I've drank animal blood before I met you, though."

"It was a possibility." Carlisle muttered to himself.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Has anybody seen Anna? I haven't sensed her all week."

"Carlisle's probably right; she must have skipped town. She did kill someone who almost everybody in town knew." Matt said.

"They have a point." Emily said. "Why would she stay around if she knew she'd be looked for?"

I picked up my hat, "I'm going into town."

Carlisle stood up and placed his hat on his head. "I should be getting back to the office."

Carlisle and I rode into town and reined up outside of the Marshall's home. Carlisle looked at me, "Go check on that patient."

I nodded before walking across the street to the small jail house. Forde looked up from his papers as I stepped through the door. "Well, Jon, what can I do for you?"

"Checking on the patient." I answered.

Forde stood up and walked around his desk. "He's still hurting."

"How's the trial coming?" I asked.

"Recess until tomorrow; high noon." Forde nodded.

"I'll let Carlisle know." I said, turning for the door. I walked back across the street to Carlisle's office, letting myself in.

Carlisle looked up from some papers. "How's the patient?"

"hurting." I said. "Forde said they'll be back in court tomorrow."

Carlisle nodded. "I presumed as much." He reviewed a couple other papers. "So, how has Marie been?"

I sat down, "Since Shelby died? Sad, but she's handling it well."

"That's good." Carlisle smiled. "I'd hate to see you lose her, Jon."

I sighed. "I know. And I'm protecting her as well as I can." I said. "It's just a little difficult since Emily and Anna arrived."

"Anna left, though." Carlisle said.

"I don't think she did. I think she's hiding somewhere, but I don't know where. She can block her thoughts from me, so even if I did find her, I wouldn't get much information."

"You're right on that part." Carlisle said.

"I'll see you later, Carlisle." I said before walking out of the office.

I walked down the street to the livery stable. I walked in and found Quincy, "Hey, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." Quincy said, taking off his gloves.

"Did Anna Lyn take her horse out of here?" I asked. Knowing Anna, she probably rode out of town with her horse, let it go, sold it, or ridden it out to the prairie and killed it. Anything was a possibility.

"Anna Lyn? I don't think so." He answered. He stepped around me and started walking past the couple of stalls. "No. This is her horse." He said, petting the nose of the mare.

I nodded, "Thanks, Quincy." I walked out and toward Carlisle's office to get my horse. I mounted and eased the mare away from the post before kicking it into a gallop out of town.

I slowed the mare to a walk as I rounded the bend to Marie's house. I looked around, and noticed that no one seemed to be home. I jumped off the horse and looked in the barn before going to the house. I shook my head as I stepped off the porch. I mounted the mare and turned it around as a wagon pulled up. I smiled as I noticed who it was.

Marie looked at me as Michael pulled the wagon up to the house. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you." I answered.

Michael helped his sister off the wagon before grabbing a sack from the back. "Well, Jon, what do you need my little sister for?"

I smiled. "Checking in." I said simply. "Making sure she's okay."

Michael smiled. "you ever find Jason?" he asked.

I straightened a little in my saddle. "Uh, no. We never found him."

Marie walked up, "Jon, would you help Michael with the supplies?"

I smiled as I jumped off my horse. "Sure thing."

Michael tossed a bag of feed at me with a slight smile. "Where've you been lately? Nobody's seen you or your family in town since you got back."

I tossed the bag onto the ground and looked at him, "It's been difficult. We got so used to seeing the two of them together that not seeing them is weird."

Michael walked to the barn as I followed his lead. "I'm just glad Marie has someone like you."

I stared at him. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"since what happened last year in Seattle, Marie's been upset. Since dad left, she's been living here practically all alone. But then there's you, Jon. She lights up when you're around."

I smirked to myself. "That's good."

Michael stacked the sacks of feed in the barn and walked back to the wagon, I at his side. He pulled out a telegram from his pocket. "Our father is actually coming for a visit. He said that after Lucille left, she's been the happiest fourteen year old girl he has ever seen. He should be here by the end of the week."

"It'd be good for Marie to spend some time with you and your father." I said.

Marie walked out of the house. "Will you be staying long, Jon? I mean for supper."

I smiled, "No thank you." She smiled back. "I'll see you around." I mounted my horse and look to Michael, "Take care."

I rode up to the cabin and dismounted my horse. Matt and Dimitri walked out the door and looked at me, "You want to go on a hunt?" Matt asked.

I nodded, "Not a bad idea." I started to walk around the small cabin before breaking into a run, Matt and Dimitri following close behind.

**ISAN: Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**JPOV:**

**Three days later:**

I sat on the bench outside of the small café and watched as the townspeople walked by. I turned my head to look down the street as a wagon came closer. I smiled and stood up as I watched it roll by.

I looked up and down Main street before stepping off the boardwalk and heading toward the train station. I stepped onto the platform and saw Marie and Michael standing together. I walked up, "I forgot your father was coming in."

Marie turned around and smiled as she saw me. "I thought you'd be with Matt and Dimitri today."

"They can handle themselves." I replied as the train rolled into the station.

The locomotive stopped and the passengers started to exit the cars. Thaddeus stepped off the train carrying a small leather suitcase. He walked over to us with a smile. "Nice to see you again, Jon."

I tipped my hat, "Always a pleasure."

Michael turned to his father, "I'll take that." Thad handed the suitcase to his son before following the three of them to the wagon.

"Will you be joining us for lunch, Jon?" Thad asked.

"No thank you." I answered.

"That's fine, my boy." He smiled.

Marie looked up at me, "Father, I was actually thinking I'd spend the afternoon with Jon. It's been a tough week for his family."

Thaddeus looked at the two of us. "I'll see you tonight at the farmhouse then."

Marie smiled and nodded, "I'll be home to make supper."

**2 days later:**

Marie and I walked down the street toward her father's waiting wagon. She turned to me, "I'll see you tonight, right?"

"I'll be there by sundown." I kissed her before replacing my hat on my head and walking across the street to Carlisle's office.

Carlisle sat down at his desk as I walked in. "How's Marie?" He asked.

"Fine. She'll be at the cabin tonight." I answered.

Carlisle nodded, "What news about Emily and Anna?"

"Emily is over at the small saloon at the end of the street. Anna is nowhere to be found."

"What about Dimitri tracking her?" He asked.

"Why bother? If she's around, she'll make herself known."

Emily quickly walked into the office. "Jon, you've got to get out of here. The Marshall's on his way over; he says you killed Shelby and Jason."

Carlisle and I shared a glance, "What?"

Emily looked to the door, "Listen to me. He says someone rode into town this morning with Jason's body."

I grabbed my hat and walked out of the office. I met the Marshall as he was walking across the street. "Marshall!"

Forde looked to me. "There you are. There's someone I need you to talk with."

I nodded, before following him to the small jail house. We walked inside and he sat down at his desk and removed his hat. "This is Chip Nichols, he says he found Jason's body out on the prairie."

"How'd he die?" I asked.

"He was strung up in a tree. His horse was nearby." Chip answered.

I thought for a moment. Could it be Anna? I bit my lip, thinking. "Why am I here?"

Forde sifted through some papers, "He was holding onto a piece of paper when he died."

Now I was interested. "What did the paper say?" I asked.

He sifted through some more papers, "Uh, 'Jonathan Morgan, Cripple Creek, Oklahoma.'" He handed the paper to me.

I looked at it. It wasn't Jason's handwriting; he had small, scratchy handwriting. This was more fluid, and straight. "This is why I'm being questioned?"

"Yes." Forde answered.

"It's not even his handwriting." I said.

"Excuse me?" Chip and the Marshall asked.

"Compare it to the wedding certificate he signed. Different handwriting." I handed the piece of paper back to the Marshall.

Forde studied it for a few seconds more. "All right." He stood up, "I'll review the wedding certificate, then I'll get back to you. Until then, stay in town."

I nodded as I watched him step around his desk. "I'll either be at Carlisle's or the Lone Star." I responded.

I sat at the table in the Lone Star, thinking. Matt and Dimitri walked in and joined me. "What's wrong?" Matt asked.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "I don't know. Something about Jason and a note found in his hand."

"Jason?" Dimitri asked.

I looked to my two brothers. "Someone came across Jason's body on the prairie."

"Did you actually see the body?" Matt asked.

"No, I didn't even ask about it." I responded.

**NPOV (Nick Abrams POV):**

I stepped out of the Marshall's office with a slight grin on my face. Anna's plan to disguise my appearance to Jon and everybody paid off, but what about the supposed body of the vampire?

I walked down the street to the boarding house where Anna was staying. I walked in and up the stairs. "Anna?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

Anna opened it and stepped aside to let me through. "Where's the Marshall?"

"At the office." I answered.

"Did he see the body?" She asked.

"yes." I said. "He identified it."

"What about Jon?"

"He talked to him, but left shortly after arriving. He said the note that was placed in his hand wasn't Jason's handwriting."

Anna pursed her lips in frustration. "Fine. Let's do it his way."

**ISAN: Another one down!**


	26. Chapter 26

**ISAN: Let's see, listening to Disney music, and copying and pasting all the stuff I have on the word doc into chapters on here. . .I'm kinda tired.**

**PFAN: I can imagine.**

**KLAN & John: Disney?**

**ISAN: Yes, Disney, I have Disney songs on my youtube playlist, shoot me. **

**JPOV:**

I walked back into the Marshall's office. "Forde." I said.

He looked up from his desk. "Jon. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to see Jason's body."

"it's over at Qunicy's." Forde answered. "I was just over there."

"Thank you." I said and walked back outside. I walked down the street to Qunicy's, "Quincy?" I asked.

Quincy walked in from the back yard, probably where he was working. Quincy Daniels was a man who did everything in this town. He owned the livery stable and he did full time work at the mortuary, which was situated behind the stables. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to see Jason's body." I answered.

Quincy nodded, thinking. "Come on back here, I think the nails haven't been put into the coffin." I followed him out the back door of the barn and into the mortuary's main office. He reviewed a couple papers before looking back up at me. "I'll leave you alone. Holler if you need anything." He said, walking back into the livery stable.

I looked around, making sure nobody else was around and slid the coffin lid open slightly. I smirked to myself and shook my head. Anna. She was playing us all for saps. The man in the coffin was tan, probably a railroad worker, and had dark brown hair. I slid the coffin closed and walked back out, passing Quincy's workbench, I said, "I'll see you around."

I quickly walked to the saloon, where I knew Matt would be. I pushed the swinging doors open and stepped up to the usual table. "So, we have a slight problem." I said as I sat down.

Matt looked up from his solitaire game. "A problem?"

"Anna." I said simply as Kate placed a shot glass in front of me.

"How are you boys? I haven't seen you around in a while." Kate smiled as she poured the whiskey into our glasses.

"It's been difficult adjusting to everything." Matt said.

"Thanks, Kate." I said with a small smile.

"Anytime." Kate smiled and set the bottle on the table and walked away.

"Anna?" Matt asked, continuing our conversation.

"She's got to have a newborn with her. That's the only way she could be pulling this off."

"There's a point, Jon, but she's been here in Cripple Creek since she arrived." Matt said. "Unless after she killed Shelby, she left and came back."

"No, she changed this newborn before she killed Shelby. When we were in Dodge, looking for Jason, I ran into a newborn, remember?"

"Nick Abrams, right? Marie's old flame."

"Yeah. The man who brought Jason's 'body' into town had the same scent as the man I talked to when we were in Dodge." I said and shot the whiskey down my throat.

"You think Nick's working with Anna?"

"I'm thinking, she's trying to get to Marie." I said.

"Marie?" Matt asked. "She's done nothing to Anna to make her mad."

"She fell in love with me." I said. "Anna never liked that I left her."

"So, what?" Matt asked. "She lost you to someone else; it's her fault." He laughed slightly as he took the shot of whiskey.

I smiled, "this is serious, Matt. With Anna killing our friends, how am I supposed to keep Marie safe?"

"Carlisle asks you that all the time, and you always say…"

"She's safe, nothing can hurt her." I finished.

Matt smiled, "See? I say you bring Marie to the cabin tonight. She's safest when she's with you."

I nodded, "yeah, I think I might. I'll see you later." I got up and walked out of the saloon. I found my horse at Carlisle's and set the mare into a trot towards Marie's.

I rode up to the farmhouse and looked around. Michael was tossing sacks of feed from the wagon into the barn. I hopped of my horse and walked over. "Is your sister home?"

Michael tossed another bag of feed onto the ground by the open barn door. "She's in the house." He said.

"Much obliged." I smirked.

I stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door. Thad answered, "Jon, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to see Marie:" I answered.

"Ah, well, come on in. Care for some coffee?" Thad asked as he walked back into the parlor.

"No thank you." I answered as I removed my hat.

"Marie's in the kitchen." He said.

"thank you." I said and turned toward the kitchen. Marie was stacking plates neatly on a shelf above the wooden counter. "Need some help?" I asked with a smile.

She turned around. "Very funny." She smiled. "I'm all done." She wiped her hands on the apron around her waist.

"I want to ask you something." I asked.

"About?" She smiled.

"Anna is at large, you're safest with me and my brothers." I said. "Would you mind coming to the cabin tonight?"

Marie smiled, "It's my father's last night in town, can't you keep me safe here?"

"Yes, I suppose." I answered. "I'll be back when everyone's asleep."

"Okay." Marie nodded.

**ISAN: I think I'll upload at least one more before I crash for the night.**


	27. Chapter 27

**ISAN: New chapter! . . .again.**

**PFAN: Dude, you are totally bored, aren't you?**

**ISAN: What? THis is better than watching 16 and Pregnant or Extreme Couponers, which are the only things on.**

**KLAN: Weren't you 16 and pregnant?**

**ISAN: I was eighteen, and I didn't have problems like the idiots on that show.**

**PFAN & KLAN: Right. . .**

**JPOV:**

I walked down Main Street, thinking of Anna's plan. I walked up the steps to Carlisle's office and stepped into the office. Carlisle looked up from his papers. "Jon."

"I'll be at Marie's tonight; Thad leaves tomorrow afternoon." I said.

Carlisle nodded, "Be careful. I don't want Thad to shoot you for finding you hiding out after dark."

I smiled. "I know, Carlisle. I'll wait it out until Michael and Thad have fallen asleep."

"What are you going to do until then?" Carlisle asked.

I disregarded the question and walked to the window behind Carlisle's desk and moved the curtain to the side slightly. I watched as Emily and Matt walked down the boardwalk on the opposite side of the street, then my eyes trailed to the hotel a little ways down the street, where I knew Anna was hiding.

Carlisle caught my attention then, "Jon? What's the matter?"

I shook my head slightly, "Nothing. Just Emily and Matt."

**Later that night:**

I looked at Matt and Dimitri sitting at the table with me at the Lone Star. "Watch yourselves tonight. I won't be at the cabin, and Carlisle's staying in town to review some papers for the trial tomorrow."

"You're going to stay at Marie's tonight?" Dimitri asked.

"That's the plan. Anna's still in town, I don't want Marie to be in any danger. She'll be at the cabin tomorrow night."

Matt leaned back in the chair and placed his empty shotglass on the table. "Friday night in Cripple Creek and there's nobody staying out at the saloons." He sighed, sitting up a little straighter in the chair, "I'm going on a hunt; who's with me?"

Dimitri placed his hat on his head as I stood up, "Sounds like a plan."

The hunt with Dimitri and Matt was fulfilling. We went out farther than usual, each getting a buck. WE ran back to the cabin and walked in. Dimitri collapsed in a chair and looked up at me, "So, Anna's still in town? I haven't sensed her since she supposedly killed. . ." He trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought.

"She's in town." I said. "I've caught her scent a couple times walking down the street; earlier today she was in the hotel. Carlisle doesn't want us to confront her. If you're in town, Dimitri, keep watch on her." I turned for the door, "I'll see you in the morning." I walked out into the cool Oklahoma night and looked around before breaking into a run toward Marie's.

**MPOV:**

I sat at the small vanity, brushing the curls out of my hair. Jon had said he would be here late, but I had a feeling it was getting far past 'late'. I sighed and stood from my chair, pulling the curtains closed, and walked to the bed. I sat on the bed, and was just about to lower the wick in the oil lamp when I heard a slight tapping on the window. I smiled and got up, unlocking the latch.

Jon easily climbed through the window, "You locked it." He said simply.

I smiled, "It was getting late."

"I went on a hunt." He said as he walked farther into the room. "Your father and brother asleep?"

I smirked and walked back to the bed. "Of course."

He walked over to the bed and placed his hat at the foot. He sat down and leaned against the headboard. "Just try to get some sleep." He said. "I'll be gone before you or your father wakes up."

I nodded as I pulled the quilt over myself and lay down on the pillow. "Goodnight, Jon." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Marie. Sleep well." I could tell he was smiling.

I woke to the morning sun pouring through the spaces between my curtains. I sat up slightly and looked around. Jon had left hours before, but I felt as if he was still around.

I climbed out of bed and pulled my robe over my shoulders. I walked to the vanity and looked out the window. Jon had left a small note for me that he had slid under the window frame. I read it and smiled. He had left my bedroom, and the house, completely, but he was about a mile down the river, watching the road leading to the house.

I turned around and found a dress and started to get dressed before making breakfast for Michael and my father.

**ISAN: I'm waiting for reviews! Please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**JPOV:**

I rode up to Marie's on my horse and looked around. Thad was sitting on the porch, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I trotted up to the house and dismounted, tying the reins to the porch railing. "Good morning, Mister McClintock."I said.

Thad looked up, "Good morning, Jon. What can I do for you?"

"Carlisle and the Marshall were wondering if you'd write the statements out before the trial this afternoon; since you'll be in town before you catch the stage."

He nodded, "Tell your father I'd be obliged. Care for some coffee?"

"Don't mind if I do." I said as I stepped onto the porch and took the coffee cup he held out to me.

"I hope you've been taking care of my daughter while I'm up North. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." Thad said.

"She's usually with Michael, and if not, she's in town, with me or my brothers." I answered and took a sip of the coffee.

"I heard that someone accused you of killing your brother." Thad said.

I smirked to myself, "It was a misunderstanding. The body had a note strung on it, bearing my name, but it was to bring him back home after whoever killed him, strung him up. 'A warning to the family' Carlisle called it."

Thad nodded, "You're very unique, Jon. To someone who didn't know you, they'd think you were some cattle driver moving through town, but I know you're a smart young man. Unique, very unique." He pointed out.

"Thank you. I was raised in a doctor's office, not on the prairie." I pointed out.

He stood up, "Marie's inside if you'd like to see her. I'm going to head into town to talk with your father."

"Thank you, sir." I said, lifting up my hand that was holding the coffee cup.

"Any day, boy." He said and walked into the farmhouse.

Marie walked out shortly after and looked up at me, "Making friends with my father, I see." She smiled.

"Forde wanted to know if he'd write the formal statements before the trial today." I said as I turned to lean against the railing and look out over the land.

Marie walked up and stood next to me. "Anna's still in town, isn't she?"

I nodded, "Carlisle wants me to be extremely careful around you. Dimitri is staying in town most of the time, if Anna leaves, Matt will tell me."

"What is she up to?" She asked. "how do you know she wants to get me?"

"I don't know what she wants. I just don't want to lose you." I said. "Tonight, do you mind if I pick you up and take you to the cabin?"

"I'm fine with that plan. Michael will be with Miranda tonight after father leaves, and you don't want me in an empty farmhouse by myself."

I smiled. "I don't want you by yourself anywhere. If Anna is trying to get to you, I want to be there when she confronts you. If she isn't, oh well, safety is the next best thing."

Marie smiled and started for the door. "I'll see you in town?"

"I'll be there." I smiled and set the coffee cup on the small table by the chair before stepping closer to Marie and pressing my lips to hers. I broke the kiss and hopped off the step of the porch and mounted my horse. "I'll see you soon. Be careful."

"I'll try." Marie smiled.

**Later:**

I sat at the dinner table at the cabin with Matt and Dimitri. Marie sat on the small sofa with Emily, reading a book.

Matt sighed, "So, keeping Marie safe from Anna involves us sitting in the cabin doing nothing?" He asked sarcastically.

I smirked, "Anna's in town; and she has a newborn with her."

Marie caught this, "A newborn?"

I cursed at myself on the inside, "Yes. He's been following us since we were in Dodge."

Emily giggled, "Jon, you want her to know everything, and yet you keep that smidgen of information from her?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Emily. You caught me; I kept something from Marie. For her safety, and well being."

Marie was confused; I heard it through her thoughts. "My well being? What do you mean by that?"

I looked to my brothers; getting 'Just tell her' from both of them. "A year ago, Anna was up in the Seattle area. She posed as a medical student to get into the coroner's office. She changed one human that day; a young man, suffering after a fall from his horse." I stopped and looked to Marie, seeing if she recognized, or picked up on anything I was saying.

Marie shook her head. "I don't understand where you're going with this."

I nodded, "The man's name was Nicholas Abrams. When he was brought into the doctor's office, he was close to death. If you had been at his side throughout the night, she wouldn't have changed him."

I noticed Marie's eyes widen, as she took a stabilizing breath. "Nick? He's a. . .a. . ." She couldn't form the words. "I was at his funeral, though."

I stood up and walked over to her, "He was the rancher I saw on the way out of Dodge, he smelled your scent on me, he knew you were in town."

Marie shook her head, "I can't believe it. . ." She started. "What did he say to you in Dodge?"

I smirked. She was getting over the fact that almost everything that happens to my family involves vampires. "He said you never saw him die. You left the doctor's office after you arrived back in town. He wanted to see you, make sure everything was okay."

"And you thought it could be dangerous, right?" She asked.

Emily pouted, "Oh, come on, Jon." She said. "Some things you can't keep from the person you're trying to keep safe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Tell her the truth." She said. "If she really is in love with you, she'll understand."

"You're talking as if I'm not here." Marie pointed out.

"Nick is a newborn. He's highly dangerous." I told Emily.

"Oh, come on. We were all newborns once, remember?" She asked. "If you really love Marie, she'll end up as a newborn too, eventually." She stood up and started for the door. _"Sooner, rather than later."_ I heard her say.

I quickly stopped her, "What was that?" I asked. "And don't play dumb with me, I can read thoughts."

She pushed me against the wall, causing Matt and Dimitri to stand up into fighting stances. "You can't read all my thoughts though." She smirked. Her hands grabbed my upper arms, forcing me to stay in one position. I grabbed her upper arms and tryed to push her off, but she was stronger.

Emily's and my arms were locked; we weren't moving, staring at each other, with small growls ripping up our throats. "What is your problem?" I asked.

She smirked again, "You've had everything handed to you on a silver platter . . ." She started.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She pushed against me, making my head hit against the wall, apparently not wanting me to talk. "You were formed 230 years ago, spent 3 years away from home, spent 1 year honing your abilities, 2 months to try and keep a weak human safe. You've had a real family unit for over 100 years."

I tried to get out of Emily's grasp slightly. "What . . . are you getting at?"

Emily stepped back from me and started to circle the room, ending up standing beside Marie. "I was born into a wealthy family, was engaged, and then my brother died and I was made into who I am today. I spent 50 years with the man who changed me, 180 years looking for you, and 1 month to fit all the pieces together. You really did lose all your humanity, didn't you?" She asked.

"Looking for me?" I asked.

"Trying to find out the truth. When I found out you were living down here, I was happy, and slightly disappointed. _After all, I just wanted my big brother back_." She smiled.

My eyes widened slightly, "Why?" I asked, switching my gaze from Emily to Marie and back to Emily.

Emily ignored the question and grabbed Marie's wrist, forcing her arm out. She slid one fingernail across Marie's skin, drawing blood.

My eyes widened as the smell of the blood hit me, and I had to look to Matt and Dimitri so they didn't charge the woman I love. "Answer me this, why are you like this? You were never supposed to be this. . ."

Emily shrugged, "It's what I do. I wanted family. . . I wanted truth, and I found it." She said. "I'll see you around, Jonnie." She flipped her hair out of her face and dropped Marie's arm before walking out of the cabin.

**ISAN: Review! I'm begging of you!**


	29. Chapter 29

**JPOV:**

I watched as Emily ran out of the house. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and sped over to Marie, "You okay?"

She nodded, "What just happened?"

I shook my head, "Come on; Carlilse should check that out." I said as I wrapped a bandana around the cut in her arm.

Marie sat on the exam table in Carlisle's office. He wrapped her forearm in guaze and sat down, "Come back tomorrow and I'll change the dressings."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Marie smiled.

"What happened today?" Carlisle asked.

I sat down next to Marie, "Emily found out the truth."

"Was everything she said true?" Marie asked.

"230 years ago, I left London for the New World. I was in Massachusetts for 3 years before Carlisle changed me. Yes, everything Emily said was true. She is my sister, but not the little girl i fainlty remember."

"Your sister?" Carlisle asked, "How is that possible?"

I smirked, "I'm going to get Marie home." I stood up and placed my hat on my head.

"Wait." Marie said, staying seated. "At some point you're going to have to tell me everything; why not start now?"

I stopped and turned around, "I don't know what Emily wants. Trust me, if I did, you'd be the first to know." I said. "Come on, your father's leaving soon. We should see him off."

The look on Thaddeus' face when he saw Marie's bandaged arm was priceless. "What happened?" He asked.

"It was an accident." I said.

"My sleeve caught on a nail at Jon's place. It cut through my sleeve and cut my arm." Marie explained.

"As long as you're all right." Thaddeus said.

"Carlisle fixed her up." I said. "I have to speak with my brothers. Nice to see you again, Mister McClintock." I tipped my hat and turned around and walked away from the Stage depo.

I walked into the saloon, where Matt and Dimitri had gone as I took Marie up to Carlisle's. I sat down at the table and looked at them. "We're in trouble." I said. "Not only is Anna bugging us, but now Emily."

"What do we do?" Dimitri asked. "I mean, I don't think Anna actually wants to hurt any of us. Have you seen how she acts around Emily? She's scared of her."

Matt and I looked at the youngest member of our family. "I think he's right, Jon." Matt said.

I leaned back in the chair, "Emily's after Anna?" I asked no one in particular.

"It could be possible." Matt shrugged.

"Emily's after Anna." I agreed with myself. "That's why she's not around us. Emily's become to close to you, Matt, and Anna's afraid of her." Ismiled slightly.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Dimitri asked.

"I have no clue." I said as I sunk back into the chair.

Kate walked up with a tray of drinks, "The Marshall was in here looking for you boys. I said I hadn't seen you, but if I did I'd pass along the message." She set a shotglass in front of the three of us and left the bottle of whiskey.

"Thanks, Kate." Matt said.

"Did he tell you what he wanted?" I asked.

"No, sorry. He was kind of busy this morning, someone stole your brother's body from Quincy's." Kate said.

I looked at my brothers, "Thank you, Kate." I said.

"Anytime." Kate smiled and walked back to the bar.

"Okay, so we know Anna is behind Nick Abrams and everything that involves him and Marie. And Emily is behind what?" Matt asked.

I bit my lip slightly, "I haven't the slightest clue. It has to have something to do with Anna." I mumbled.

"Maybe it's just how she is and there is no threat from Emily." Matt said. "Maybe because she's changed so much over the years, that she's just some rogue vampire that tries to break about covens."

"I don't know, Matt." I said. "I'm just tired of having to explain all this to Marie and her family."

"We told you it would be difficult." Matt said, "Especially after the Jason and Shelby fiasco, I don't know how you've been so calm with Marie."

"It's hard." I said. "I love her, and I don't want to lose her, but I don't want her to become one of us." I pointed out.

"that might be inevitable." Dimitri said. "Unless you left. Anything you do, Marie is somehow affected."

"THat's reassuring." I mumbled. "We have to figure this stuff out; I do not want us to lose someone we care for again."

**MPOV:**

Once Jon had left the depo, I turned back to my father. "It really wasn't his fault."

"I'm not mad, Marie." He said. "I just wish you'd be more careful. I don't want to lose you."

"I am careful." I argued. _"There's just a couple vampires wishing I was dead."_ I thought.

The stage pulled up and Michael walked out of the depo. "When you arrive in Dodge, the Marshall has set up a meeting with you before you catch the train home."

"Thank you, Michael." He said. "I've missed you two. Seattle is your home, if you ever wish to leave here, life could go back to normal." He handed the suitcase to one of the drivers.

"You know I love Jon, and Michael has Miranda." I said. "It'd break out hearts if we moved back."

He smiled, "Very well." He kissed my forehead. "Be careful."

"See you soon." Michael said. "Maybe we'll come to Seattle next." He smiled.

Our father smiled one last time at the two of us before climbing into the coach. Michael turned to me with a smile, "Jon was involved with that, wasn't he?" he asked, motioning to my arm.

I nodded, "I was watching the horses at the Cullen's cabin and a nail sliced through my sleeve."

"Yeah, right." I heard Michael mumble as he walked to the wagon.

**Later:**

I walked out of the farmhouse to sit on the porch and gather my thoughts. Emily was responsible for everything, none of it was Anna. At least I thought it was. Emily had confessed that she had been looking for Jon for years. I looked down at my bandaged arm an wondered what I had gotten myself into.

Jon rode up to the cabin and frantically got off his horse and ran over to me. "Is Michael home?" He asked as he stepped onto the porch.

"No . . ." I hesitated.

Jon continued to walk into the house, "Someone's been here." He said as he stood at the foot of the stairs.

I followed him, "What do you mean?"

"Someone's been here." He repeated. "Dimitri was hunting near here and he picked up an unfamiliar scent."

"Vampire?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Human. But one that's lived with a vampire for a while."

He had made it up the stairs and into my bedroom. I watched as he walked every inch of the room before returning to my side. "Anything?" I asked.

"I'll be back later to watch the house." He said as he started back down the stairs. When we reached the porch, he turned around and looked to me, "It was nothing bad. Nothing's missing . . . " He said and mounted his horse.

**PFAN: Sounding a bit like Twilight again.**

**KLAN: As long as it's not some vampire named Victoria who steals Marie's sweater.**

**ISAN: It's not. It's someone who was shown for all of a second a while back. I'll tell you all later, probably in the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**ISAN: So, a 36 page word document gave me 15 chapters. I didn't realize how much I'd actually written.**

**JPOV:**

Carlisle looked to me as I walked into his office. "Find anything?"

"It was a human, but no one I knew. They had a vampire scent about them, but they didn't take anything."

Carlisle nodded, "You were saying something about the Marshall looking for you earlier. What was that about?"

I had forgotten Kate had told Matt, Dimitri, and I that the Marshall was looking for us. "I haven't seen him. I've been kind of busy."

"It could be important; you should go see him." Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to deal with whatever Forde wanted to talk to us about. I didn't want to deal with Anna, all I wanted to do was figure out how to keep Marie safe, the easiest way I knew possible without changing her. "I'll be back later." I said as I walked out the door and across the street to the Marshall's office.

I stepped in off the boardwalk and waited as Forde walked back to his desk from the small cell block. "Jon, I was wondering where you had gone."

"I was at the cabin with Marie and my brothers. We just came into town." I said.

Forde nodded. "I was reviewing some papers and talking to Quincy about Jason's body." He said. "And Quincy said that the last person to have access to Jason's coffin was you." He looked up at me.

"Yes, I went to see him." I said. "Where are you getting at?"

"Right now, Jon, you're our biggest suspect of the killing of Jason Spencer and the removal of his body from Quincy's."

My eyes widened. He had to be kidding, right? I knew this was real. If Anna had planned this and planted a vision in my head, I'd be able to tell something was up. But, Forde was hell bent on thinking I killed my own brother. "Where are you going with this, Marshall?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to have to arrest you. You'll be released as soon as I have any other information that says you're innocent." He stood up from his desk and walked over to me. "I'm sorry, Jon." He said, holding out his hand for my gun belt.

I handed him my gun belt and watched as he tossed it onto his desk. He took the keys from the nail on the wall and led me into a cell, locking it as he said, "I wish this is just a big mistake, Jon. I'd hate to see one of Carlisle's boys be hung."

"Me too." I mumbled as he walked back into his office.

**APOV:**

I smiled as I realized that my diabolical plan to get Jon off the streets of Cripple Creek had worked. The vision I had put into Forde's mind was priceless, and I couldn't believe it had actually worked to my advantage. I stood from the chair I had occupied in the side alley by the Marshall's office and walked down to the boarding house to find Nick.

**EPOV:**

"What?" I asked. "You did what?"

Rebecca looked up at me from under the floppy hat, "Anxieux, you have forgotten the task at hand."

"I think you've forgotten the task at hand. I wanted to wait. You sneaking into Marie's house tipped Jon and his brothers off. He knows something's up."

Rebecca smiled as she started sharpening her knife. "Jon's not a problem anymo'."

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief. "What did you do?"

"Moi? I didn't do anyt'ing. Anna did." She smirked.

"Anna? Anna Lyn? She made Jon land a bunk in Forde's jail?"

"Oui." Rebecca answered.

I released a long breath of relief. "Okay, so now what?"

Rebecca smiled and pulled out the black silk pouch. She pulled out a small silver knife and silver bullet, "We do what we have to to kill Anna Lyn." She smirked again as she finished speaking.

I smiled, "Okay, so am I done trying to be nice to the Cullens?"

Rebecca's face fell, "Oui! After what vous did, of course vous are staying away from de Cullens!"

"Okay, okay, just making sure." I mumbled.

**MattPOV:**

I rode into town with Dimitri. "Where'd he go?" I asked as Dimitri and I rode up to Carlisle's office.

Dimitri looked around the street, "Let's check with Carlisle, maybe he'll know."

We dismounted our horses at the foot of the stairs leading to Carlisle's office and started upstairs. We heard Carlisle call our names from across the street and walked over to him. "Where's Jon?" I asked.

Carlisle motioned to the Marshall's office, "Forde arrested him."

"For what?" Dimitri asked.

"Forde said Jon is the top suspect in the killing of Jason along with removing his body from Quincy's." Carlisle explained.

"What should we do?" I asked.

Carlisle shrugged, "Go tell Marie. I'll talk to Forde."

I nodded and jumped back on my horse, "Dimitri, meet me back at the cabin." I said before riding off toward the McClintock house.

**ISAN: And as writer's block strikes again, I end with fifteen chapters in 2 days. A new record! Reviews are much appreciated.**


	31. Chapter 31

**ISAN: So, I'm totally bored, again. **

**PFAN: Stop uploading! It's blowing up our email!**

**KLAN: HAHA! We finally made it over 15 chapters in one story and Pen telld you to stop!**

**PFAN: Not stop, take a flipping break!**

**ISAN: What's the word I'm looking for? 'No'. **

**ILCAN: So, why don't you work on other stories?**

**ISAN: That takes too long. This story is completely out of my mind. The other stories (disney/princess stories) take more time. **

**PFAN: Oh boo hoo. Stop it with the vampires!**

**KLAN: She just said stop with the vampires? Something's wrong with her.**

**ISAN: Maybe another chapter of Western Vampire will calme her down. *smiles evily***

**MPOV:**

I walked out onto the porch as Michael called my name. "Yes?" I asked.

Michael nodded to the road leading to town. I faintly heard the sound of hoof beats and I smirked thinking of what Jon might have found out.

Matt rode up to the house and looked straight at me. "I need to talk to you."

I looked between Matt and Michael before returning my gaze to Matt, "What happened?" I asked.

He smirked. "It's Jon." He said. "Carlisle said he was arrested."

My eyes widened and I looked to Michael, "What did he do?"

"As far as we know, nothing, but Forde says he's the prime suspect in Jason's killing." Matt explained.

"I'm going into town." I said absently and walked to the barn to saddle my horse.

I kept my horse at a steady gallop into town and practically jumped off as I came up to the Marshall's office. I walked in and stood in front of Forde's desk. "Marshall." I said.

He looked up, "Marie, what can I do for you?"

"I heard that Jon was arrested." I said.

Forde smiled, "He's back there. You can go on back."

I nodded and stepped through the doorway leading to the small cell block, "Jon?" I asked.

Jon looked up and smirked as he saw me. "I guess you heard?"

"What happened?" I asked.

He stood up from the cot and walked over to the iron bars. "He thinks I killed Jason."

"But Jason isn't. . ." I started.

"No, Jason is not dead. It's something else." He said.

"Do you think. . .?" I started the question. "Could he have found out about you and your family?" I continued.

Jon smirked, "No. Forde's known us for a long time, and if he does know the truth, he doesn't care."

"Why don't you peek into his mind to find out?" I whispered.

"I can't." He said. "He's the one person whose mind I can't read."

I sighed, "What do we do?"

"You can't do anything. Talk with Carlisle, he'll figure something out." Jon said.

I nodded, "Okay. I'll see you later." I started to turn to the door.

"Hey." Jon said, catching my attention. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He smiled.

"I know." I smiled back and walked out of the Marshall's office.

**CCPOV: (Carlisle POV)**

I sat at my desk in my office, watching as Matt paced in front of me. "There's got to be someway, without getting ourselves arrested, to get Jon out of that cell." I said.

Dimitri shrugged, "We're all ears, Carlisle."

There was a knock on the office door and Matt answered it, "Marie?" He asked as she stepped into my office.

"What do you need?" I asked.

Marie looked between the three of us, "How can we get Jon out of jail?"

I smiled, "We were just thinking about ways to do just that."

"Well, he says he can't read the Marshall's thoughts, so he doesn't know what Forde will be doing. . ."

"I remember him saying that." Matt said. "It was when we were headed to Dodge."

"When we were trying to find Jason." Marie said.

"What exactly did Jon say when he told you this?" I asked.

Matt shrugged, "Forde rode up to our campsite with a small posse, looking for Jason. When they rode off, Jon said he couldn't read his mind, might not have ever been able to."

Dimitri sat up a little straighter, "Didn't he say something about the scent of the man who brought Jason's 'body' into town?"

Matt nodded, "He said he had the same scent as Nick when he met him in Dodge."

"Nick?" Marie asked. "He's behind it?"

I sat straighter in my chair, "Dimitri, do you think you can track down Nick and watch his movements?"

"I'd have to find his scent somehow." Dimitri said.

"What about the Marshall's office?" Marie asked. When the three of us looked at her, she continued, "Jon said that to you after he was at Forde's with the man who brought Jason's 'body' into town. His scent has to be around there."

Dimitri nodded, "I'll try it out. What about Emily?"

"We'll deal with her after we get Jon out of jail." I said. "Marie, you should go back home, where your safe."

Marie nodded, "I'll be back later."

"Don't bother. One of us will tell you what's going on. Stay at your place with your brother." Matt said.

"Okay." She agreed.

**DPOV: (Dimitri POV)**

I walked across the street to Forde's office and nodded as I stepped over the threshold. "Mind if I talk to my brother?"

"Not at all." Forde said as he motioned for the door.

I walked into the cell block and looked at Jon, "Carlisle told me to try and find Nick's scent, do you remember what it was like?"

Jon nodded, "Pine trees." He said simply. "You'll know it when you smell it."

"Anything else that would help me track him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll save you some time: try the boarding house. I think Anna's still there."

"Thanks." I said and walked out of the office and down the street. I walked into the boarding house lobby and up to the front desk.

The man looked up at me, "Yes?" He asked.

"Is an Anna Lyn or Nick Abrams checked in here?" I asked.

The man flipped through the registry, "Uh, Aune Lyn." He said.

"That's the one." I confirmed, "What room?"

"Seven." The clerk said. "She requested no visitors, though."

"That's all right." I said. "Thank you." I walked out of the boarding house and back to Carlisle's.


	32. Chapter 32

**ISAN: So, Penny jinxed this story and I was in writer's block for almost a year, than I upload chapters off the wazoo, and then I have writer's block for a week. That's just how my luck seems to work, but after finally getting over 900 words for the new chapter, I have this.**

**DPOV:**

I sat in Carlisle's desk chair, feet propped on the edge of the desk, "Anna's still at the boarding house." I said.

Matt leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest, "Jon's in jail."

"And Emily is hiding." Carlisle said. "Jon said that it was Nick who brought Jason's body into town, so, he must know what happened to the body that was stolen."

"So we find Nick?" Matt asked.

"He'd be with Anna." I said.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and sat on the corner of his desk, "I'll talk to Jon, see what he knows about Anna and if she has a plan. Stay in town, though, I don't want anything to happen without you boys here."

Matt and I nodded, "Alright."

Carlisle nodded again and replaced his hat atop his head before walking out of his office.

**MPOV:**

"Marie, are you okay?" Michael asked me.

"I'm fine." I said, looking up from the book I was reading. "Why do you ask?"

"You're reading a book on mythical creatures. . ." He started, as he leaned against the porch railing.

"Jon's in trouble." I said. "The Marshall arrested him for the killing of Jason."

Michael nodded, "Miranda told me one of the Cullens was behind bars, but she didn't know which one."

I nodded, "It's Jon. Forde said that he was a suspect in Jason's killing."

"I never thought Jon would do something like that." Michael said.

"He didn't." I retorted. "He was framed. Jon talked to Jason when we were in Dodge, he was perfectly fine; he just couldn't bear to come back after what happened to Shelby."

Michael looked at me then, "You mean Jason was alive a couple weeks ago when you left with Jon?"

"Yeah. Then earlier this week is when his body came into town." I said.

"I'm sorry it's Jon in that cell; I know he wouldn't do something like that." He reassured, "He's a good guy, you'd know if something was up with his attitude."

I watched as Michael hopped off the porch and start walking to the barn to get his horse, "Thanks, Michael." I murmured.

After Michael had left, I got up and started the couple of chores around the house before saddling my horse and riding into town to Carlisle's office.

I walked up the steps and almost ran into the Marshall as I stepped in the door, "Sorry, Marshall." I said.

"It's okay, Marie." Forde smiled. "I'll talk to you later, Carlisle." He said with a nod before walking out the door.

Once the door was closed, Carlisle shook his head and sat down at his desk. "I'm glad you're here, Marie."

"What was that about?"

He shook his head again, "Forde said Jon was seen sneaking into Quincy's to steal Jason's body."

"What?" I asked. "When?"

"Saturday night." Carlisle answered. "Go find Matt and Dimitri for me, will you? I think they're at the Lone Star."

I nodded my head and walked out of the office and down the steps to find Jon's brothers.

**JPOV:**

I sat in the small cell, listening to Forde out in his office. I leaned against the brick wall, arms crossed across my chest as I heard Miranda enter the office.

I turned my head to look through the stupid iron cell bars to see some of the floor of Forde's office. Miranda was upset about something, but didn't think about it, so I had no idea what it was.

"Dr. Cullen said about a month." She said.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about. The only hint of what she was getting at was that it involved Michael McClintock. "They've only lived here a month, Miranda."

"I know, but I love him." Miranda argued.

"What did Cullen tell you?" Forde asked.

"Everything's okay lookin', but I could expect some more sick days." Miranda answered.

I smiled and almost laughed to myself. Michael had got the Marshall's daughter pregnant; oh how this was going to become something totally funny.

"When you see Michael, let him know I want to talk to him." Forde said.

"Will do." Miranda said.

"I'll see you soon." He said with a kiss to Miranda's forehead.

Miranda left, and Forde sighed before walking into the small cell block. He stepped up to the cell, holding a tray with a plate and some silverware. "Lunch." He said.

I rolled my eyes, but stayed against the wall. "I'm not hungry, but thanks."

Forde nodded and placed the tray on the table just inside his office. "Jon, I really am sorry that you're in here. We're trying to figure this out, but everything we're finding leads to you."

"Figures." I mumbled. "What was Miranda saying to you, she sounded upset almost."

Forde smiled, "Michael and her are getting very close, I don't know how else to explain it."

I nodded, "Have you seen my brothers today?" I asked, "They were supposed to stop by."

"No, sorry. I haven't seen Marie either."

I smirked, "What about Carlisle?"

"I spoke to him earlier about the case." Forde said, "I'll be back soon."

"Thanks, Marshall." I said. He walked into his office and I heard him pick up his coffee cup, finishing the drink, before walking out onto the boardwalk.

**ISAN: Review please. . .**


	33. Chapter 33

**ISAN: Mother's Day and I'm confined to my room because I have a cold. Thanks Mom, love ya too. Here's the new chapter:)**

**JPOV:**

**Later:**

Carlisle walked into Forde's office, "Mind if I speak to him?"

"Go ahead." Forde answered.

Carlisle walked up to the cell I occupied and sighed, "What have you figured out?"

"About Anna? Nothing." I smirked.

Carlisle nodded, "Have you heard anything that could help you get out of this cell?"

"I'm trying; if I did know anything, don't you think I'd tell you off the bat?" I asked. "I have come to the conclusion that Forde is under Anna's illusions only part of the time."

"How so?"

"Well, he'd have to be to think I killed Jason, but when he was talking to his daughter earlier, I don't think he was." I explained.

Matt walked into the office, nodded to Forde, and continued back to stand next to Carlisle. "Dimitri says Nick just left North out of town, toward Marie's."

My eyes widened slightly, "Is he following him?"

"Yes." Matt replied. "He just left. Anna's still at the boarding house."

"What about Emily?" Carlisle and I asked in unison.

Matt shrugged, "I don't know. I've seen her once; she was at the window of a hotel room, but I haven't heard her since."

I leaned against the brick wall, "We've got to get me out of here. Marie's not safe."

"We're trying the best we can, Jon." Carlisle said. "Has Forde told you what he's found?"

"Other than that he thinks I killed and then stole my brother? No." I shrugged.

"He says you were spotted sneaking into Quincy's Saturday night." Carlisle said.

"I went hunting Saturday night with Matt, and then was at the cabin. I wasn't in town at all." I stood up, and stepped up to the cell door.

"Well, someone wants you dead." Matt mumbled.

"And, I think its Anna." I said.

Carlisle smirked, "We'll see you later, just don't do anything stupid."

"What like expose us? Never." I mumbled.

"Funny, Jon." Carlisle smirked as he walked out of the office.

"I'm sorry, Jon." Matt said as he started to follow Carlisle.

"Hey, do me a favor and make sure Marie's okay." I said.

"Will do." Matt nodded and walked out.

**MattPOV:**

I walked down the boardwalk towards Dimitri's hiding spot on the roof of the boarding house. It was late at night, and at a time between the Marshall's rounds. I turned down the alley between the boarding house and the hardware store and continued down the alley before turning at the back corner of the boarding house. I easily climbed onto the roof, not making a sound to the humans, and walked across the roof to Dimitri. "Anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. They're just sitting around."

I looked down the street at the Marshall's office. "What did you find out this afternoon at Marie's?"

"Nick rode out there, but didn't stop. He followed the river for a couple miles before heading back into town."

"That's weird." I pointed out. I watched as the deputy, Sam Dayley, walked out of the office and headed down the street, towards the boarding house to make his nightly rounds. "What about the Marshall? Notice anything about him?"

Dimitri's gaze shifted to the door of the Marshall's office. "No. He walked down this way before sundown to talk to some cattle drivers, but that's all."

I nodded, "I'll check in on you later." I said and quietly left the roof and walked back down Main Street to the doctor's office. I let myself in and nodded to Carlisle, "Where's Marie?"

"I sent her home with Michael." Carlisle answered. "She's safe for now, but Jon did tell you to watch out for her. . ."

I nodded, "I'll head out there and watch the house."

"What's Dimitri found?"

"Nothing much. The Marshall walked down that way before sunset to talk to the cattle drivers, but that's all he's seen of him. The Deputy just started his rounds, so who knows what will come of that." I started for the door, "I'll be back later."

**MPOV:**

I was awoken from a dream about Nick being a vampire by a knock on my window. I knew it wasn't Jon right off, unless he had found a way to get out of jail. I crawled out of bed and pulled my robe over my shoulders before peeking through the curtains. Matt nodded to me in acknowledgement and I opened the window, "What happened?" I asked automatically.

"Nothing." Matt smirked. "Carlisle told me to come here to check on you. Jon's still at the Marshall's and Dimitri is watching the boarding house while Carlisle sits in his office, I was the only free one."

I sighed, "Well, I'm tired, so I'm going back to bed. You can . . . I don't know, sit on the roof until dawn. You just have to be gone before Michael wakes up."

Matt nodded, "Will do." He smiled and hopped off the porch awning and walked to the barn, where I knew he'd stay until he heard Michael wake up and start chores.

I shook my head, closed the window and curtains and curled back up under the covers of my bed. This had to end soon, the Marshall couldn't take this long to figure out the truth, but I had been wrong before.

**ISAN: Review and I might just finish this story. . . XD**


	34. Chapter 34

**ISAN: New chapter! Gawd, I've got to finish this stupid story, it's all I can think about between times of Writer's Block.**

**MattPOV:**

The night watching Marie's house was calm; no weird activity at all. I walked into our cabin and sat down at the table next to Carlisle. "Where's Dimitri?"

"Still watching Anna and Nick." Carlisle answered. "Something's bound to happen soon. Forde can't hold Jon that long with that much information he has."

"Maybe Dimitri will bring good news." I said as Carlisle started to get up.

**JPOV:**

I sat in the small wooden chair against the brick wall, feet propped onto the edge of the cot. Anna walked in with a smile plastered on her face. "Well, hello there, Jon."

I sat straighter, "How'd you get past Forde?"

"Oh, the Marshall?" Anna asked slyly, "A small little illusion that makes me invisible."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm just checking in. Dimitri's been on my nerves a little."

"How so?"

"He's been hiding out on the roof of the boarding house, watching me."

"And Nick." I added.

"How do you know about him?" she was starting to get scared at how much I actually knew.

"I know more than you think I do." I smirked as I stood up.

Anna started to back away from the cell I occupied, thinking that I would literally break the iron and go after her. "You can't do anything, you're still in jail. And, you don't want to expose your family."

I smirked, "Matt and Dimitri are on their way over." Anna's eyes widened before she swiftly walked out of the office.

I heard Matt and Dimitri walk into the office, towing someone along with them. "Marshall, there's something you should hear." Matt said.

I heard the slight 'umph' of the new prisoner as Dimitri nudged him toward Forde. "Who's this?" Forde asked.

"He's the one who killed Jason." Matt said. I smirked; my brothers had figured it out and all Nick could do was confess.

**MattPOV:**

"He was hiding out at the boarding house. His name's Nick Abrams."

Forde stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of us. "Is this correct?"

Nick sighed, "Yes."

"He ran into Jon and I a couple weeks back, and followed us here. He knew we were looking for Jason, so he framed Jon." I said.

Forde took a deep breath. "How do I know this is right?"

"Trust me; Morgan had nothing to do with this, the only thing he's guilty of is trying to keep his family together."

"Well then, you're under arrest for the murder of Jason Spencer." Forde took the keys from the nail on the wall and led Nick back to a cell.

I followed him back and stood in the doorway. I looked to Jon, "Comfortable?"

He was standing at the cell door, "What happened?"

Forde unlocked Jon's cell and stepped back, "You're free to go."

**JPOV:**

**Later:**

"Nick agreed to be turned in?" I asked.

Matt kicked at the dead grass under his feet as we walked, "I said it would make Marie happy; he still loves her."

"Anna was pretty freaked." I added.

"What do you mean by that?" Dimitri asked.

"She was at the office before you two came in." I answered. "She said we'd never figure it out."

"But we did; it wasn't that hard. We knew, even Marie knew, that she was behind the Jason thing." Dimitri said.

I nodded as we continued to walk the prairie. Once forde had let me out, Matt suggested I go hunting before seeing Marie, being as I hadn't hunted in a couple days, and I was hungry. So, here we were, walking back to the cabin after a quick hunt.

**ISAN: Review please! I promise, only a couple more chapters. . .maybe.**


	35. Chapter 35

**ISAN: HAHA! NEW CHAPTER!**

**CCPOV:**

I looked up as Forde walked into my office, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry for the misconception about your boy. I hope it didn't damper your outlook on this town." Forde answered.

"Not at all. It was a simple mistake. Matt and Dimitri were determined to get their brother out of there." I said as I set my pencil on my desk. "I do have to say that even if he was convicted, you wouldn't have believed a word of it."

"I'm sure. The trial is in the next couple of days. Some men are going to start building the noose in the next day or two . . . we'll want you there to pronounce him dead."

I nodded, thinking of how Nick, a newborn vampire, would get out of this. "I'll be there." I answered.

"Thanks for understanding how huge of a mistake I made arresting Jon." Forde nodded and stepped to the door, opening it as he placed his hat on his head.

**JPOV:**

Marie's smile when she opened the farmhouse door to let me in was large and bright. "Jon?" She asked, slightly surprise.

"Surprised, I take it." I smiled as I stepped into the house.

"What - - How'd you get out?" She asked.

"Matt and Dimitri found Nick and made him confess." I answered.

"Nick?" She asked. I knew she didn't want to face the fact that the man she had once loved was now a vampire who had tried to frame me for a crime that, technically, nobody committed. "He's in jail?"

I nodded as I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, "Like I said, Matt and Dimitri figured it out." I repeated. "The trial's in a couple days, I'll be there, but I don't . . ."

"I'm not going." She cut in. "I couldn't bear to see Nick be tried and hung."

I nodded, "I figured. So, what have you been up to in the two days I was behind bars?"

She smiled as she sat down with a cup of coffee across the table from me. "Staying near Carlisle or your brothers . . . you said to keep safe, so, I kept myself safe."

Michael walked in the front door and called out, "Marie?"

"In here." Marie replied.

Michael walked into the kitchen and smirked when he saw me. "Jon? It's been a while since I saw you around here."

"Forde's cell was getting a little damp and cramped." I smirked as I stood up, "I'll see you later." I nodded to Marie, then turned to Michael with a nod and placed my hat on my head as I walked out of the house.

I hopped off my horse as I reined up outside the saloon. I walked in and sat at the table with Matt and Dimitri. "What now?" Dimitri asked. "Since Nick took your place in jail, what do we do?"

Anya, Shelby's old friend, walked up to the table, "Hello, there." She smiled as she set shot glasses in front of us. "On the house." She said as she poured the whiskey.

"Thanks, Anya." Matt smiled.

As Anya walked away, Kate walked up, "Well, I knew Dave couldn't keep Jon locked up forever." She smiled.

I looked up at Kate, "That's what everybody said." I smirked.

Kate sat down next to Matt after getting another shot glass from one of the girls. "Things have been happening so fast . . ." She started.

_A gunshot tour through the air as I stood in the main room of the cabin. "What the hell was that?" Matt asked._

I looked around the saloon, but there was no indication that there was a gun shot fired. I shook my head and tried to listen to the conversation between Matt and Kate.

_Marie was pulled into the cabin by a man in a duster who looked faintly familiar._

"Jon?" Dimitri asked, "You alright?"

I looked at him, "I'm fine." I answered as I smiled to Kate and stood up, "Excuse me." I motioned for Dimtri to follow me when he got a chance and walked out of the saloon.

He walked up to me a couple minutes later, "What was that?"

"An illusion, I think." I answered. "But it was almost like a glimpse into the future."

"That's impossible." Dimitri said. "Anna can project illusions, but can she project the future?"

"Get Matt and Carlisle, I think something's going to happen." I said as I hopped on my horse.

"Marie?" Dimitri asked. I nodded in response as I guided my horse away from the post before riding out of town.

**PFAN: Omg, something's going to happen to- - -**

**ISAN & KLAN: Pen, SHUT UP! **

**KLAN: Just 'cause you know what's going to happen doesn't mean you can tell everyone.**

**PFAN: *sigh* fine, I'll shut up . . .**


	36. Chapter 36

**ISAN: I've had writer's block for this story for a while, but here ya go!**

**JPOV:**

As I rode up to Marie's house, I didn't wait to stop my horse as I jumped off. I practically ran up the steps to the front door. Michael answered it after a small nock on the door. "Jon? Everything alright?" He asked.

"Marie? I need to see her, it's important." I said.

Michael looked at me, confused. "Yeah, come on inside."

Marie looked up from her book as I stepped into the parlor, "What happened?" She asked as she stood up.

I jerked my head slightly, motioning for her to follow me. She stood up and walked into the hall as I said, "Something's going to happen, I don't know what, or when, but something."

"And . . .?" She asked, wanting more information than my meager sentence.

"Stay here." I said. "Don't go outside, don't let anybody in, if you can stay away from the windows. I'll be back later." I started to turn for the door.

"What about Michael?" she asked.

I stopped, thinking. "Tell him you want to spend the day together, since what happened with Miranda he's been in town a lot." Marie nodded and smiled slightly as I walked out of the house.

**At the cabin:**

Carlisle shook his head as he listened to Dimitri's explanation. "That's impossible. She's one of the few vampires I know with the power to project illusions, but I've never heard of one foretelling the future."

I sat on the sofa, "Something's going to happen, I don't know what, but that was too close to say it was nothing. Anna talked to me the other day when I was still in jail, saying we'd never figure it out. I got out, but I have this strange feeling she's going to try something."

Carlisle shook his head, as Matt spoke up, "Why didn't you bring her here?"

"The illusion was here, not at her house. I made her stay there, a vampire won't harm her if she's close to her family." I reassured. I was really hoping nothing would happen to Marie. I wouldn't be able to explain myself to Thaddeus or even Michael if anything happened to her.

A shot tore through the wooden walls of the cabin, lodging itself into the wall about a foot from my head. All four of us quickly jumped up into fighting stances and looked around.

Matt moved slowly to the window and peered out onto the prairie. "Where the hell . . .?" he started.

I looked to Dimitri, reaching for his gun, which he usually doesn't do, and I tensed. He quickly drew his pistol and pointed it at me, pulling the trigger. I moved quickly out of the way before the slug hit me. "Dimitri!" I called.

He lowered his gun and looked at it confused. "Did . . .?"

"What the hell is going on?" Matt asked.

I shook my head, looking around the cabin, focusing my senses on the prairie outside of the cabin. "I don't know."

"You're surrounded!" Someone called from outside.

Carlisle stepped up to the window, looking out. "I don't see anyone. . ." He mumbled.

The area around are cabin had only a few shrubs, and a couple trees. I stepped up to the window, looking over Carlisle's shoulder. "Who do you think . . ."

Dimitri stood in the middle of the main room, he turned his head slightly, looking out the window, before launching himself at Matt, tackling him to the floor, and holding his face against the rough wood floor.

"Dimitri!" Matt called as he struggled under his strength.

I ran over to them, trying to pull Dimtri off of Matt. I succeeded, and ended up throwing him over my shoulder and into a chair by the table.

"Again, what the hell is going on?" Matt asked as he got to his feet.

I walked over to Dimitri, pinning him against the wall. "I don't know. . . but we need to figure it out fast."

Carlisle looked out the window. "We have company . . ." He said, backing away from the mirror.

A woman walked in, wearing a long, worn out leather duster, a large brimmed hat, with a black and white dress, her long black hair falling in natural curls. She smirked, "Salut, boys."

I looked at her, "Who are you?"

She smirked again, and I realized this was the person I'd thought was a man on the train with Emily. Her blue eyes seemed brighter as she said, "You don' need t'know."

Emily was pushed through the doors, and quickly regained her composure as the bandit released his grip on her arms. "Keep your filthy hands off of me!" She yelled at him.

I smirked, "Emily . . ."

She looked up at me, "What? I wasn't planning on coming back here." She said.

The blue eyed woman pushed Emily away and looked around, eyes scanning each of us. "One of you is missin'." She said absently.

Emily crossed her arms across her chest, feeling uncomfortable standing next to me and my brothers. "What the hell . . ."

A knife lodged itself into the wall between mine and Emily's head. "Shut up." The blue eyed woman said as she walked up and grabbed the dagger out of the wood.

A couple men, humans, walked into the cabin. The woman nodded to them, keeping her eyes on Emily and I, making sure we weren't going to do anything stupid.

Matt swung a fist at one of the men as he stepped up to him, hitting him square in the face, breaking his nose, and probably his cheek bones. The man fell to his knees, holding his hands over his face.

The other men looked to us and Dimitri and Carlisle walked up to them, leaving Emily and I to deal with the leader.

"I'm not outnumbered." She said quietly, not looking up at us.

"Let go of me!" Marie called as she struggled to get her arms free from another man, this one a vampire.

**ISAN: Reviews! PLEASE!**


	37. Chapter 37

**ISAN: Almost done, I can feel it! Any way, until then, here's the new chapter :) **

I stiffened and the blue eyed woman noticed, "Well, it is true . . ."

Marie looked around, noticing the man writhing on the floor in pain, face crushed, and the two other men Carlisle and Dimitri had fought. "What - -"

I was about to say something when Emily spun around and pinned me against the wall. Her right hand held my collar, while her left hand held my chin up, keeping my head against the wooden wall.

"Jon!" Marie called, but was picked up by the waist and carried to one of the chairs that hadn't been broken, kicking to try to get out of the man's hold. "Let go - -!" She stopped as the man tied her to the chair. "Get away from me!" She kicked at the man but he was faster and stepped back to the blue eyed woman.

I tried to move my head, to loosen Emily's grasp on my throat. "Let her go . . ." I said.

Emily turned her head and looked at the woman running things. She turned to Carlisle and Dimitri and then back to the vampire who had brought Marie in.

The blue eyed woman smirked, "Well, this is going to be tricky." She smirked.

Emily smiled as she turned to look at me again, "I really don't want to do this . . ." She said simply.

Carlisle and Dimitri were still fighting the two other men, and one by one they tossed the bandits through the window, before following them.

Emily looked to Matt and smirked, "Matt . . ." She whispered.

The blue eyed woman walked over to Matt, and grabbed his gun out of his belt, so sudden, Matt couldn't react fast enough. She looked at the pistol, smirked, and tossed it to Emily, who caught it with her free hand.

She stuck the gun into the waist of her skirt and looked back at me, pulling me off the wall, and flipping me over her shoulder and onto the ground. She walked over to me and straddled my waist, placing her hand back on my throat. "Listen." She snarled. "I don't know what the future holds, but I don't see you two . . ." She smirked. " . . . Sorry, Johnnie." Her hand found the gun at her waist and raised it, pointing it at Marie.

Matt started to move toward Marie, but the other vampire, the one who had brought Marie here quickly moved and started fighting with him, trying to keep an open shot for Emily.

She squeezed the trigger, and I saw Marie close her eyes and turn her head away from me. I expected to hear the booming pop of the gunpowder igniting to shoot out the bullet, but it didn't happen. Instead, there was a loud bang and Emily dropped the gun.

I strained my neck to look at the door, where I saw a familiar face. Emily looked at him, and growled low in her throat.

The blue eyed woman looked to Jason, standing in the door way and threw her knife at him. Jason charged at her, pinning her against the wall.

Emily scrambled to get the pistol she had dropped. She returned her hand to my neck, and leaned down. "Don't feel bad . . ." She whispered to me, and pulled the trigger.

My eyes widened and I pushed Emily off of me, throwing her against the wall. I sped over to Marie and quickly undid the ropes tied around her. She slumped into herself, her hand staying pressed to her abdomen.

Jason rushed over, handing me a handkerchief. I took it and moved Marie's hand away from the wound, pressing the cloth over it to soak up the blood.

Carlisle and Dimitri rushed in as Matt stood up from a pile of broken chairs across the room. I stood up and cradled Marie in my arms and headed outside to the wagon. Jason and Matt sped out ahead of me and quickly attached one of the horses and hopped onto the bench, taking the reins.

I don't remember hearing or seeing any one leave; Emily, the blue eyed woman, or even the other vampire, I just remember pushing Emily off me and running to Marie.

We arrived in town a couple minutes later, Carlisle leading me up to the office. I laid Marie on the bed and sat down next to her.

_"I'll do what I can."_ Carlisle thought as he found some fabric and water.

**ISAN & KLAN: Reviews please!**

**ISAN: And I'll finish this!**


	38. Chapter 38

**ISAN: See, they're coming out faster now :)**

**MattPOV:**

I hopped off the wagon as we pulled into the alley next to Carlisle's office. I stood at the bottom of the steps and turned to face Jason and Dimitri, "We'll leave him be." I said.

"I feel bad . . ." Jason mumbled.

My head shot up, realizing he was here, in Cripple Creek. "Jay! You should leave; go back to the cabin."

"Why?" He asked, tensing.

"The Marshall thinks you're dead." Dimitri said. "A couple weeks ago, Anna played a trick on all of us, making us think you were dead."

Jason smirked, "Fine. Though it was nice helpin' you again." He said and headed down the alley, away from the main street of the small town.

Forde walked out of his office and over to us, "I heard the wagon pull up; what happened?"

I was about to answer as Thad, Marie's father, stepped up behind the Marshall. I looked to him, and then back to Forde. "Bandits." I said simply. "They, uh, they shot . . ." I trailed off as Thad pushed past the Marshall and took the stairs to Carlisle's office two at a time.

"Marie?" Forde asked.

I nodded, "Belly shot. Carlisle thinks it's bad."

Forde glanced up to the door at the top of the stairs, "I'll see you around, boys." He said and walked back to his office.

**JPOV:**

I sat in the front room of Carlisle's office, feet propped on the window sill, as I looked absently out the window.

Thad burst through the door, "Jon!"

I turned to look at him, and stood from the chair. "Mr. McClintock."

He noticed the blood on my shirt and I could see a tear forming in the corner of his eye. "Is -."

"She's fine . . ." Carlisle said as he shut the bedroom door behind him. "From what I can see, the bullet is too far to removed safely."

I could tell he was lying, trying to make Thad hope his daughter would make it. Thad rubbed his chin, "Can I see her?"

Carlisle nodded, "Go ahead."

I watched as Thad walked into the other room and I sighed silently. "How is she really?" I asked.

"I don't think she's going to make it." He said truthfully. "Belly shots rarely do."

I looked down at myself, noticing the bloodstain on my shirt from carrying Marie. I quickly took off the shirt and found another in the second bedroom of the office.

Thad walked back out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "I don't understand how this could have happened." He said as he shook his head, taking a seat in the chair in front of Carlisle's desk.

I finished buttoning the shirt and sat back down behind Carlisle's desk. Carlisle leaned against the exam table, "I wish it didn't, Thad. Your daughter was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I felt Thad's eyes on me as my gaze went back to the window. "I'm sorry." I said. "I promised I'd take care of her."

At that Thad got up and started to the door, "I'll be in town all week." HE opened the door, "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." He said and stepped out.

Carlisle turned and looked at me, "What are you going to do?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, Carlisle. Any choice I make, Thad is gonna be mad at me forever." I mumbled. I got up and walked into the bedroom, sitting in the chair at the side of the bed. "So, you got the bullet out?"

Carlisle nodded, "It wasn't that hard. But it hit major veins leading to her organs."

"She doesn't have that long, does she?" I asked.

"I'd say a day at the least." Carlisle said.

**ISAN: Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**MPOV:**

I remember watching as Emily and Jon argued across the room. I remember smiling at Jason as he stood in the doorway. I remember the vampire who forced me into the cabin. And, surprisingly, I remember the gun Emily held pointed at me.

I don't remember the shot itself, the ride into town, Jon's arms around me as he held me close to him, keeping pressure on the wound. I don't remember my dad, although I was awake for some of his visit. Jon said he was crying for most of the visit at my bedside, and I believe that.

I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to roll over in the bed and close my eyes, get rid off this dream that's been haunting me for a couple months, but I knew I couldn't.

This dream, Jon and his family, were practically my family. I didn't want to wake up and suddenly be back in Seattle, Nick dead, not knowing that vampires existed at all. I wanted to wake up, see Shelby, happy as could be, walking down the street with Jason. I wanted to see Jon, living life like a normal human walking by my side along the riverbank. I realized I couldn't live without Jon, I loved him.

**JPOV:**

I sat in the corner table of the Lone Star, Matt and Dimitri sitting across from me. "What happened to Jason?" I asked.

"He left. We told him that half the people in this town thought he was dead. He said it was good seeing and helping us again, though." Matt said.

"What about Emily?" I asked, keeping my gaze on a knot in the wooden table.

"I don't know." Matt shrugged. "I guess after she fired the shot, and was thrown against the wall by ya that she bolted."

I shook my head. "I tried the hardest to keep the McClintocks safe, and look where I ended up."

Dimitri smirked, "No one knew what was going to happen. We just figured it out too late."

My eyes widened, "Anna." I said, mostly to myself.

"What about Anna?" Matt asked, confused.

"I should have know . . . when she came to see me in jail she said I'd never figure it out, and her next sentence was cut off as you two came into the office." I stood up, "I have to . . ." I trailed off as I walked through the saloon on stepped onto the boardwalk.

Michael stopped me as I started towards the boarding house. "Jon, how's Marie?"

I looked at him, wondering how that vampire got them seperated to kidnap Marie. "I haven't been up there for a while." I lied. "I think you're father was there last I checked."

"Thank you, Jon." He said as he started to walk away, "By the way, I'm sorry. Everybody knows how much you two love eachother."

I smirked with a nod and continued down the street. I stepped up to the registry, looking through the book as the man had his back turned. I pushed it away and hopped up the stairs, to the room Anna had rented. I knocked on the door, waiting. There was no answer so I turned the handle. The piece of wood swung open easily, and I stepped in. Anna was gone completely, no possessions of hers, or Nick's, left in the room. I took one final look around before closing the door and walking down the stairs.

I took the steps to Carlisle's office slowly and stepped in as Thad stepped out of the bedroom. "Good morning, Jon." He said. "Your father's in there with her."

"How is she?" I could smell the blood from the bandage Carlisle was changing.

"She's out. I don't know how long she has left . . ." He trailed off as a sob rose in his throat.

Carlisle stepped out into the main room, "I'd say she only has a couple days." He told Thad.

He nodded in response as I walked to the door of the bedroom. "I'll be back later." He said and walked out.

I stood at the foot of the bed, by the window. Carlisle waited till Thad was gone before walking in, stopping in the doorway. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

I looked down at Marie. The natural blush that was always in her cheeks was gone. She was too pale, too far gone. I looked up at the man who changed me, "The only thing I'm thinking about is how to carry on my life without her."

Carlisle smiled. "You want to do it that bad?" He asked. "I'd say go for it, but good luck explaining to Thad that he has to plan a funeral."

I shook my head. "He said he'd be back later." I glanced at the clock, hanging on the wall. "If I do it, it's going to be late at night."

Carlisle nodded, "I suppose we'll be leaving town afterwards, right?"

"You don't have to." I said. "I would, but you made a life here, everybody knows you."

**Late that night:**

I walked into the office and removed my hat, "I'm doing this quick." I told Carlisle as I stepped into the next room.

Marie was still asleep, her chest rising and falling with each breath, slowly. I sat down on the edge of the bed and placed my hand on top of hers. I stood and leaned over the bed, pressing my lips to her forehead before stepping back.

Carlisle nodded to me as he sat down on the other side of the bed, placing his hand over Marie's mouth. I leaned down again, but this time I kissed her neck . . .

JPOV:

The next morning was filled with silence and tears. Thad arrived after breakfast to be greeted by the sad news. Matt and Dimitri stayed in the main room of the office most of the morning as I sat, staring out the window.

Forde walked into the office, "I'm sorry." He said to me and again to Thad who walked out of the bedroom, stains from where tears had run down his cheeks.

I returned my gaze back to the rooftop of one of the buildings across the street through the lace curtains of the window. "Jon . . ." Matt said, cautiously.

I turned to him, "I know. It was something that everyone was expecting." I mumbled.

Thad couldn't stand to stay in Cripple Creek for the rest of the week, so when Quincy had an empty coffin at the Mortuary, Thad paid for it and had Miranda get a dress from the farmhouse for her to be buried in.

I smiled to myself, rethinking the plan we had set up last night after Marie's heartbeat had stopped. After Thad and the Marshall left the office, Marie's body was moved to the second bedroom, and Carlisle locked the door. He filled the empty coffin with miscellaneous objects and nailed the coffin closed again.

About an hour later, Quincy came back to take the coffin to the cemetary. Matt, Dimitri, and I helped him carry the casket downstairs and slid it into the wagon.

Thad, Michael, Miranda, and the Marshall stood in the front of the small crowd at the cemetary. I stood on the other side of the grave, and my brothers behind me.

"I'm sorry." I heard Forde tell Thad as they started to walk out the gate. I turned to the newly overturned plot of earth with Marie's headstone on it and smirked. I wouldn't miss her for long. I placed another flower on the grave at the base of the wooden cross and walked to Shelby's grave, placing a flower there too, for Jason. I walked out of the gates, being the last of the party to leave, and paused as I stepped up to my horse, looking back at the grave in the corner of the small cemetary. I shook my head and climbed onto my horse, kicking it into a full gallop out of town, toward the cabin.

**ISAN: Review please!**


	40. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

After the small burial, Thad returned to the farmhouse and packed up Marie's belongings that I hadn't taken and loaded them onto a wagon. He left town the next day on the noon train, leaving Michael and Miranda to make a family in Cripple Creek.

Marie woke up as a vampire three days later and I quickly showed her the ropes; teaching her how to hunt and all that, just as Carlisle taught all of us.

Emily and the blue eyed woman, along with that mysterious vampire disappeared. I haven't seen them since, and Carlisle, who stayed in Cripple Creek for a couple more years, hasn't seen or heard of them.

Anna Lyn and Nick left Cripple Creek, but Carlisle said that he saw Nick every now and then, using the name Chip Nichols, cheating his way through card games in Kate's saloon.

From what I've heard, Michael and Miranda married a couple months after Marie died. They have a beautiful little girl, and in memory, named her Marianne Miranda McClintock.

Matt and Dimitri stuck around with Marie and I for a couple years. Matt eventually moved to New York and found a small coven there. Dimitri went back to California, a small town in the Sierras where he worked as a miner, trying to strike it rich.

Marie and I eventually got married. We moved to Michigan, living in a small cabin by the lake. A couple years ago, we found our way to the Seattle area, and Carlisle and his new family. His adoptive son, Edward (1), did the same thing I did; fall in love with a human. They live in a small cottage behind Carlisle's main house.

When Thad returned to Seattle aftre Marie's funeral, he had the city place a headstone next to Nick Abrams' at the church. It's still there to this day.

Right now, Marie and I are living in a small town called Black Lake, in the Appalachian mountains. Matt has been around every now and then, finding girlfriends but leaving before things get too serious. Emily turned up again, too. Sadly, she'd living in Black Lake too, out in the woods, away from the cabin Marie and I occupy.

About twenty years back Marie and I traveled the country, revisiting places we had both been in the past. We made our way down south, to Oklahoma, and found Cripple Creek, now just a ghost town. The river is now a small rbbon of water running through tall grass. The McClintock's farmhouse caught fire when Michael and Miranda were living there, and is now a pile of rotten, burnt wood. The small cemetary can still be seen, and Shelby's and Marie's headstones are the only two that are still standing after years of weather damage. Marie says it's a 'Good sign'.

Marie had forgotten some of the fight where she got shot, and begs me to tell her details, but to this day, over a hundred years has passed, and remembering her lying in my arms almost lifeless or even the sound of the gunshot upsets me.

Some of you may be wondering about Jason and if he got over the Shelby thing. No, he hasn't gotten over the Shelby thing. He's living here in Black Lake, feeling like this is the only place he can truly fit in. From what I've been told, mostly by Emily who tries to annoy me, he has found a new girlfriend, three times since he left Cripple Creek, the first two dying when he was at his weakest. The third being alive and well. Marie's seen her, and says she looks exactly like her old friend, Shelby. As far as I know, he hasn't ripped Anna's throat out for killing Shelby.

What are we going to do now? Live life to the fullest. Carlisle always said there were open arms waiting if we wanted to stay in Seattle with them for a little.

Although sometimes I regret taking Thad's little girl away from him, I realize that my life has been amazing having Marie by my side. Only some lovers can stay together through hundreds of years. Apprently true love never dies.

**(1) I had to add Edward's little blurb into the story. I mean, it is under the twilight category XD **


End file.
